The Mightyfats
by Lasirus
Summary: The Mightyfats are a group of fun-loving good guys just wanting to make a name for themselves. The story stars Ricky the Top Percentage, a muscle-bellied Raticate down on his luck, rejected from every rescue team till he found his group. Ricky must help his group overcome their weaknesses and fend off "Titus Crushinator Megaton" in this lighthearted story about chubby Pokemon.
1. Last Ditch Effort: Ricky's New Beginning

**Disclaimer**

 _I bet you were probably expecting the next season of Quarantine, weren't you? I'm working on it, but at the same time I'm a bit low on interest. The story's main villains are all based off of Animal Welfarists, but I feel like I'm spending more time ranting about them than I am fleshing out the characters. I have very little attachment to any of the characters compared to the ones in the first story, and I feel like the story is suffering from lack of motivation. For now, I took a break from Quarantine and am writing a... different story._

 _For a while I've been kind of afraid to admit it, but truth be told I kind of have a soft spot for anything chubby. When drawing, I find myself drawing fat characters a lot. But to me, there is a reason for my like for them, and at the same time there are things I don't like._

 _When it comes to art, I see a LOT of fat characters on Fur Affinity. However, I don't fave pictures just because they're fat. When it comes to fat characters, I look for something else. Fat characters aren't these giant deformed blob-like creatures who look absolutely useless and disgusting. Fat characters aren't these walking food vaccums who fart a lot either. And fat characters aren't there for nothing more than to just look fat and ugly. A lot of art I see do just that: they're of formless blobs, fatties stuffing their faces and are overall just showing off their jiggling blubber, which just doesn't do it for me._

 _To me, fat guys are your best friend. They may sometimes be dumb as a brick, but you can't help but love them for their friendliness. They're these big, squishy balls of happiness who give really good hugs, and they have well intentions to boot._

 _But fat guys are also these big, strong creatures with impenetrable bellies._

 _Fat guys are tough, imposing and powerful. What they lack in speed, they make up for in strength. Fat guys quake the ground with every step and are able to laugh at their targets as they hopelessly fire Gatling-gun punches away at him._

 _Basically, while I do like chubby characters, I don't like it so much as a weird obsession. I always try to be tasteful when making chubby characters. In this story is an attempt at something different. I notice in a lot of cartoons and videogames, big fat guys are always villains. In this story, however, they're the heroes, and they're more or less all the positive things I mentioned, where ironically the main villain is sort of made up of the negative sides I see of it. This story isn't about the big bellies though, it's supposed to just be a nice, lighthearted and campy story involving the hopes and dreams of a determined Pokemon. It's a story meant to make you smile regardless of whether you think fat characters are cool or whether you're indifferent to them, and I'm trying to make it as tasteful as possible. So anyway, here's the story. Enjoy, and let me know what you think about it. Also let me know if I went too far with the fat motif.  
_

 **Episode 1: Last Ditch Effort: Ricky's New Beginning**

Ricky the Raticate was like any upstart punk on the street who wanted to be part of a group. He had determination, heart, he trained regularly, and yet they always rejected him. Many trained their mind, skill and body to be someone. ...But what ultimately made it hard for Ricky to find a place in society was the way of life he chose to take. He had a particular style he always admired that combined a strong diet and controlled exercises to create strength in his arms and a body to challenge all. Eventually he came to feel satisfied with himself, so he tried to join many guilds including the explorers guild, rescuers guild, adventurers guild and then some. ...But no one even gave him a second thought upon looking at him. It's not that his style was bad, it was just different. Although he made himself very strong in strength and body, his way of life made him very slow and cumbersome, and most guilds found him to be a liability.

...To put it bluntly, he was fat. We're not talking the dumb-headed best friend or school bully fat, we're talking the size of that boulder blocking the path. Ricky was twice as fat as a typical Snorlax, if that even makes sense, and you can't even see his legs. ...Of course, gives his species, you could not anyway. Yet Ricky had tremendous strength in both his hands and feet, which helped him compensate for his weight. Ricky also had a body so thick and strong it made him almost impervious to blunt damage. But what he liked most of all of himself was how it all felt. To be so jolly and fat felt right and comfortable for him. He was built more like a Hariyama than a lazy couch potato who did nothing but eat and rest. Yet no one took him seriously, which made Ricky feel almost depressed for a while.

"...Yes. I'm Ricky. You know, they always tell you that life isn't always fair, these words are sadly true. While my situation might all have been avoided if I had chosen a different lifestyle, I never regret the choices I made. I mean... he he. Everything tickles me. Maybe it's the kind of foods I ate that make me feel happy inside and out, but I always do: I really do feel happy to be who I am. Is it wrong that I just happen to like the way all this armor feels on me? ...And yet, it hasn't gotten me far in life. I always wanted to help people. I see my type in media all the time, but they're usually these evil creatures who always stand as an obstacle for the hero. I wanted to show that my type can be good too."

Ricky's search for a group to join had gone on for a year, but he was always unsuccessful. After so many rejections, they all sounded the same to him. Scenarios always pretty much boiled down to Ricky trying to join and being mocked by everyone in a group.

"Hey guys, I hear you're accepting applicants for people to join your group," Ricky would say.

"Uhh, what's going on?" any random Pokemon would start.

"Listen pal, the gym is all the way across the villa," any other random Pokemon would insult.

"No, I don't want to join a gym, I want to join you to help those in need."

"You want to join us!? Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Come on! How long did it even take you to walk from the cross-way over their to us?"

"You think you can just go about life eating gummies and lounging around and then ask to be a rescuer?"

Ricky's criticism was always harsh, and often misguided. Every time he would get a comment about overindulgence and lack of exercise, he would feel depressed about it deep down.

"It's not about being fat. It was never about simply being fat. I just happened to eat a diet high in protein. Every since I started this whole business, I spent a good hour lifting weights with my hands and feet. Yes, I know, we Raticate don't exactly have very long arms, so we don't have much room to move weights up and down, but I did the best I could. Look, I can even lift a two-hundred pound dumbbell with one hand. Wanna see two two-hundred pound dumbbells? And let's not forget my tail, as I had to strengthen that too, as it only is my longest limb."

Even though he tried to explain his lifestyle, others would not listen. Besides the sadness, the frustration set inside his mind too.

"I trained all my life to be one of you guys."

"Ha! Sure you did! You TRAINED others to make a rolling-cart to transport your sorry hide everywhere."

"That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think? ...Anyway my name is Ricky, but I like to go by "Top Percentage."

"Oh, so you're top percentage now! You and every other Raticate thinks they're so "Top Percentage." If you're going to present yourself in such a way, at least get some new material."

"Hey, I'm pretty strong. Look at this club I crafted myself."

"A club!? Who uses a club!?"

"Not even a dead Honedge blade?"

"What do I look like, a savage?"

"With that club, yeah you do."

Ricky's giant club was another prized possession of his. When he wasn't lifting weights with his five limbs, he was swinging around a big club at dummies he strewn around his small house made of wood and straw. ...Well actually, both the dummies and his house were just wood and straw.

"Pretty cool, huh? Look at the end, it's got a big percent-sign carved into it. This isn't for show however. The narrow line between the circles has a low impact area which causes really high damage. The rounded circles are for when I want to cause a little less damage. ...That's in most cases though. I've never actually swung it at a living creature. I do try to shoo away bird Pokemon with it though, but I've never actually hit anyone yet."

Though others would reject him, Ricky never gave up. He always tried to set the record straight to no avail, but would usually fail at it.

"I'm telling you I'm strong. Here, punch me! You'll see."

"...You expect me to touch you?"

"I expect you to see my worth. Now come on, punch me! And if that's not good enough, hand me your heaviest object. I bet I can lift it."

"Lift the guild building!"

"...Are you serious!? No one can do that!"

"Then beat it kid! You're not welcome here!"

"You're not even giving me a chance!"

"We're giving you all the chance you deserve. Now beat it!"

"But..."

"He said leave, you're blocking the entrance!"

"But..."

"LEAVE!"

Poor Ricky the Raticate: always being thrown under the rug without a thought, like the missing piece to a child's favorite action figure. That was what Ricky had to go through his entire life.

"It's not fair. I never gave up, never quit, yet it feels like it's all for nothing. No one even wants to test me, it's just "You look useless, bye-bye!" I still try to find the group that's right for me: the group that doesn't judge me. The group that accepts me for who I am. ...But at first I thought that group didn't even exist."

...But one day in the rain, Ricky might find his answer. Walking the muddy paths of a dirt villa, Ricky had just taken out the last money he owned from Felicity Bank. Walking further through the mud, his fur got covered in goopey dirt until he eventually found a large building: a hotel for those who had nowhere else to go. Because they used beds of straw, even Ricky could find a bed to lay down into.

"Down to my last few points," Ricky said. "I wanted to roar. I wanted to roar greater than any Raticate ever roared. I wanted to do good, to help people and to show that I have no crutch. ...But if I don't find a place to join soon, I may be finished. ...But what's the point? With my lifestyle, I only have a few years to live anyway. ...Maybe more if I'm lucky."

Ricky went inside the building where he saw a Chancey tucking a small Teddiursa into a straw bed. Ricky smiled at the Chancey's hospitality before she walked over to Ricky.

"Welcome back Ricky," Chancey said. "I have your bed set up if you have the points to pay."

"Yes Midge, they're right here," Ricky said, referring to the Chancey as "Midge."

"As usual, yours is the really big bundle of hay," Midge mentioned.

"Thanks... This might be my last stay here," Ricky said. "Those were the last points I ever made. I'm flat broke."

"Gee, have you tried joining a guild?" Midge asked.

"Ha ha ha," Ricky laughed sarcastically. "You know I've been having a hard time. No one wants me."

"Maybe you could keep searching," Midge suggested. "There are fliers over by the tag-board of groups who are looking for members. Maybe you could see if one of them would take you under their wing."

"I can't imagine the tag-board would have any guild I haven't tried to join yet," Ricky responded. "Seventy-four guilds in counting, and they all threw me out the door."

"Oh, I don't see how that's possible," Midge said. "I don't even know any Conkeldurr's who'd have an easy time throwing you around."

"...Very funny Midge," Ricky grumbled.

"Well I'm sure there's something on this tag-board for you," Midge stated. "I'd hate to see someone as kind as you fade away in society. Hmmm... Hey, this group, the "Ultra Group" is requesting a new member."

"I tried them," Ricky mentioned. "One of their members tried to cut me open."

"Alright, let's move on," Midge suggested. "The Dynamo Squad." They sound like a tough bunch."

"Their Charizard set me on fire!" Ricky blurted out. "I still have singe marks on my back fur."

"Fine then," Midge said. "Here we go: "Range Rangers." ...Doesn't sound like your kind of group, but..."

"Trust me, they are not," Ricky said. "Look at my foot for a second."

Ricky lifted his left foot up as high as he could and displayed a nasty ring of cuts and gashes all around it. He used his tail to balance himself as standing on one foot added a bit of pressure to his other foot.

"Yeah, that's THEIR handy work," Ricky mentioned. "Before I even set foot through their doorway, I found an Ursaring trap around it. I got one around my tail too."

Ricky then showed the scars on his tail. They were no more pleasant than the ones on his foot.

"Boy I tell you how much it hurt like all get out," Ricky responded.

"Wow, you have not had good luck, have you," Midge asked. "...Wait a minute. I think I got it!" Midge reached up near the top of the tag-board and pulled a pin off a piece of paper on the tag-board really high up and started to look at the flier. "I forgot to mention a certain someone came in earlier. He called himself "Master Tuumba" and he reminded me of you when you're grumpy. ...Which is still kind of pleasant. Here, look at this flier."

Ricky waddled over to Midge and received the flier from her grasp. He could not believe what he saw on the flier when he looked at it.

"It's a group called "The Mightyfats," Ricky said. "I've never heard of them, but... The name says it all: a group of Pokemon who are mighty and fat, and I'm both of those things. Maybe this could be my chance."

"It sounds like it," Midge said. "By the way... could you neglect to mention how big you are? After a while, it gets kind of annoying."

"Yeeeaaaah, I was kind of worried about that," Ricky said. "It says here that those who are endorsed with incredibly skill and impervious hide are welcome to join the ranks. Well I'm strong alright. I've even been practicing the use of Thunderbolt."

Ricky slammed his club down into the ground and immediately a lightning bolt shot down in front of the club. Everyone in the room woke up. The Teddiursa woke up to the sound and started to cry.

"Woops, I should be more careful," Ricky apologized. "But most of all, I remember getting ganged up on by a group of fist-fighting Scraftys, and I laughed so hard I almost..."

"You should pursue this group," Midge suggested.

"You're right... but it says here they reside in the back alleys where the old Kangaskahn's Storage used to be before they moved closer in the village," Ricky added. "That's an abandoned building now."

"Well that sounds as good of a place as any to put a secret base," Midge said. "Although if they're putting up fliers directing to their location, they're not exactly secret anymore, are they?"

"Maybe not," Ricky started. "But this might be my last chance. I'm going to check this place out right now."

Ricky started to waddle out of the inn. Before he left, Midge called him out for one last thing.

"Wait, you already payed for a bed!" Midge shouted.

"I'll be back, don't worry," Ricky called out as he was waddling away.

Of course, it took Ricky quite a bit to walk the three-quarters of a mile it took to find the place. Ricky started to feel embarrassed about himself as he pulled a pocket watch from his fur.

"Yee, maybe my legs aren't strong enough," Ricky said to himself. "I should train double-time tomorrow."

Ricky reached the building and looked at it carefully. It all looked similar to the old building fashioned after Kangaskhan herself, except it was painted black, and there were chucks picked off to make the building look more smooth. The head of the Kangaskhan was a creamy color, and the stall that used to block the inside of the building was removed.

"Well, this is it," Ricky said. "My last "Hail Manaphy." Here goes nothing then..."

Ricky walked inside the building, into a dark area where Ricky could barely see anything. At this point Ricky had wondered if he had the wrong place. Ricky still had the flier with him, but with the lighting, trying to read it wouldn't do him any good.

"Uhhh... hello? Is anyone here?" Ricky asked. "I came here to join a group, and the flier told me to come here. This... this is the right place, right?"

But eventually, something happened. The ground started to shake something fierce, and Ricky started to feel unnerved.

"I was expecting you potential subject," an eerie low pitched voice said to him from above.

Eventually, light started to fill the area, though it was very dim. When Ricky could finally see, the first thing he saw was a humongous creature. This creature had three huge white claws on each table-sized foot. The monstrous creature flexed each claw in order from left to right, which unsettled Ricky even more. As Ricky tried to crane his neck up, he could not see much of the creature except for a monstrous sized cream-colored belly, looking to be as strong as hardened gelatin. Ricky did notice some rather thick arms at the side of the creature colored the same dark color as the building, but could just barely see the eyes of this ginormous monstrosity which were barely open. Considering this was a creature that almost always had its eyes closed, this seemed even more imposing. What kind of creature was this guy? Take a wild guess.

"Uhhhh... he...hello," Ricky stuttered. "You mu-mu-must be... muh-muh-muh-Master tu-tu-tu-Tuumba... right?"

"Tuum... ba! Tuum...ba!" the giant Snorlax said before taking a few steps back. Every time he pronounced a syllable, he would land his foot, and the ground would shake to his beat.

"That's a... cle-cle-clever name," Ricky said. "The suh-suh-sound a tih-tih-tih-tih-tympani drum makes. Tympani drums... of-of-of-often used for suh-suh-sound effects associated with... big guys like you."

"Hmmm... yes, that was the general idea," the Snorlax said. "Yes, I am Master Tuumba, and I see you are here for a reason. You don't know it yet, but I've been watching you for a while."

"I... I duh-duh-duh-duh-don't know if I'm re-re-re-ready," Ricky said. "I'm just gonna go-go-go-go back to the hotel... nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-now."

"Stop being a wimp," Tuumba said. "I know you are here because you want to be part of a group. You want to live the life as someone who helps others, do you not want that?"

"Yuh... yes, I do-do-do want that," Ricky said.

"You should expect one such as I," Tuumba said. "Yet you still cower in fear before me."

"It's just that... well, you're almost ten-feet tall," Ricky said. "I've never seh-seh-seen one your size, you're almost like a wuh-wuh-wuh-wuh-Wailord."

"...I thought I told Midge to tell you to knock it off with that kind of talk," Tuumba mentioned.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Ricky pleaded. "It's easy to want a job until you're put on the spot, but can you blame me for being afraid?"

"No, not entirely," Tuumba responded. "But if you want to be one of us, you will have to swallow your fear. Tuum...ba! Tuum...ba!"

Master Tuumba took four more steps forward, and Ricky almost fell backwards. Ricky was deathly afraid of this guy, but he knew this might be his only chance to live a life of a hero, so he stood his ground, started pounding his favorite club against his hand and put on a mean face.

"Okay!" Ricky exclaimed. "I want this more than anything. I've been rejected by so many groups, and you are my last hope."

"Yes, I do wish to help you," Tuumba responded. "I wish for nothing more than to take you into my mighty arms allow you into our ranks. ...Unfortunately, I have one test planned for you."

"Ummm... Fine! I accept your challenge!" Ricky proclaimed. "What is it?"

"You have trained your body to be much like ours with a similar function," Tuumba responded. "If you are here, then you may already know your challenge. If you have reached perfection in our field, then you should be able to do well."

"So... what, I have to survive someone's punch?" Ricky asked.

"Not just someone's punch," Tuumba mentioned. "Please welcome my old friend and former leader of Team Mightybelts, Thunder."

Tuumba pointed to another dim light where Ricky watched another creature appear. This creature was also very big, but in different ways. He had grey skin and massive muscles. Worst off, he had four arms. Not to mention the signature Power Belt worn by his species. Thunder was a Machamp, and he looked positively fit.

"Hey there Champ, I'm Thunder: Former leader of Team Mightybelts," he said. "Now my son Cloud runs it. Me and Tuumba go way back."

"Yes, why don't we tell Ricky the story again," Tuumba mentioned.

"Well, we got a distress call from a young Flabebe, there was a group of Drapions spotted in the area she was supposedly in," Thunder mentioned. So we went to this area, but... we were ambushed. The Drapions even had bows they found in a nearby village and were using them on us when suddenly as if a meteor had struck the world, Tuumba came down to intercept the Drapions."

"Don't remind me," Tuumba mentioned. "I jumped from a sturdy cliff just above you, and landing down in front of your group wasn't exactly pain-free."

"I still remember Tuumba's routine," Thunder started. "He stomps about slowly, flexes his claws and goes "Tuum-ba! Tuum-ba!" every time he stomps down."

"All the things I displayed for Ricky," Tuumba mentioned. "I fight very slowly as I want my power not just to show in my strength, but my movements. I do many things to show a might of confidence, and often times it works to rattle my targets."

"They fired those arrows, but they proved useless against ol' Tuumba," Thunder mentioned. "Tuumba's always been the type to protect the weak, and has even helped Mightybelts out a bit before he met some of the other members of his own group and formed Mightyfats. I'm still training my own son to run Mightybelts."

"Remember, you are here to test Ricky, not chew our ears off," Tuumba said.

"...You're right," Thunder said. "Tuumba's always been kind of a cold one, but he's not a bad guy when you get to know him."

"Now little Ricky, your test is to stand in that circle over there," Tuumba said, pointing to a circle and a line in the floor. "You must have your back turned to the line. When you are in position, Thunder will give you his strongest four-armed punch into your belly. This punch would be enough to knock most Pokemon across twenty of those lines all the way to the wall, however if you manage to stand your ground before you pass that line, you are one of us."

"That line is... kind of close to the circle," Ricky started. "...I think I can do it though."

"Very well," Tuumba responded. "However if the stump of your tail crosses the line, then I'm afraid I will have to reject you. You may only use your feet and your weight to stand ground: no tails."

"*Gulp* Alright," Ricky responded.

Ricky walked over to the designated circle and stood his ground. Thunder walked in front of him and started to charge his arms up.

"This might hurt, so brace yourself," Thunder said.

"Ummm... okay," Ricky said as he waited for the moment.

In one strong, flashing moment, Thunder let loose his arms onto Ricky's belly. Ricky launched backwards quite a bit, suddenly toppling over the line and rolling a bit ways past. Eventually he landed belly up and paused for a moment. Ricky knew he had just failed the test, and was on the verge of crying.

"No... I... I thought I could do that," Ricky said.

"I'm sorry little one, but it appears you have failed," Tuumba mentioned.

"I... I thought I was strong enough," Ricky muttered. "This was all I had. I have nowhere else to go. ...I don't want to go back out there in the cold rain. This is the last night I could afford at the hotel."

Ricky managed to right himself with his tail. He then put his arms together and started to shed tears.

"Please, I wasn't ready for him," Ricky said. "Give me one more chance."

"I'm sorry, but my rules state..." Tuumba mentioned.

Ricky toppled over onto the ground and started to bawl. He tried his hardest to pound his arms onto the ground out of depressed frustration, but he couldn't reach.

"WAAAAAAH! I'm doomed!" Ricky whined. "Why did I ever choose this life!? Why did I not choose a normal life!? I just wanted to be someone! I just wanted to stand out! I just..."

"ARGH! ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tuumba roared. "Listen, I hate crying. It's an emotion too powerful even for me to resist. And besides, I would feel like the Range Rangers if I let you out of here."

"You... you met them too?" Ricky asked.

"I can't do it," Tuumba mentioned. "You, get up and we will try again."

"Huh? You're giving me another chance?" Ricky asked.

"It would stop my rapid-beating heart if I sent you out into the world to perish," Tuumba mentioned. "I want you to succeed, so I will give you as many chances as you need to pass my test."

"Really?" Ricky asked. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you thank..."

"Stop the over-enthused cheering," Tuumba said. "It's childish and annoying."

"...Okay," Ricky responded.

"Now, inside the ring again," Tuumba ordered.

Ricky got into position again to stand his ground. Like last time, Thunder charged his arms up again for his ultimate blow. This time Ricky had the advantage of already being hit by it, so he knew what to expect. He was hoping it would help him more than he was expecting.

"You're a nice kid," Thunder said. "I'm not going to hold back just because Tuumba likes you though."

"I'm not asking you to," Ricky said, putting on an angry face and taking a stonewalled stance.

"Good, then you better be ready," Thunder said.

Thunder gave Ricky the same full-force punch he gave him before. Ricky tried to stand his ground, but again he was sent back a bit. This time, however, he braced himself, so he managed to absorb the blow a bit more. Still, as he continued to slide backward, he became nervous. ...Until finally, he stopped. Ricky looked down and saw no yellow line. He lifted a foot and still saw no line.

"He he, did I do it?" Ricky asked, laughing a bit from the blow.

Thunder went around Ricky to see where the line was. Thunder noticed the stump of Ricky's Raticate tail was right on the line, just before the edge. Tuumba could not move from his spot or else he would disturb Ricky's position, but eventually Thunder gave him a signal.

"You... have... passed," Tuumba said.

"What? Really? You mean it!?" Ricky asked.

"What did I tell you about the childish enthusiasm?" Tuumba asked.

"Oh, sorry," Ricky said.

"You should feel proud of yourself though," Thunder stated. "You're pretty strong for your species."

"Thanks, I try my hardest," Ricky said. "...Oh man, I forgot about Midge at the inn, I already payed for a night there. ...But I want to meet the rest of the group."

"They're out doing a rescue mission right now," Tuumba responded. "We're one of the few groups who are willing to do late-night stress calls. We really like helping others here among the Mightyfats, and we never turn up a chance to go out and help others even if it means we don't get to sleep. We just want to prove to others that the big guy can be the hero. ...I mean have you watched a lot of plays cartoons and noticed the big guys are always evil?"

Ricky just paused for a moment. Everything Tuumba said; it fit Ricky's views to a tee. Ricky almost wanted to go up and hug Tuumba right now.

"I've been saying the same thing my entire life," Ricky said. "All things considered, I think I will really like it here. Still... I should go back to the hotel and tell Midge the good news. She's been one of the few people who's had my back the entire time."

"You may come back tomorrow if you wish," Tuumba responded. "I rarely leave this place unless there's a huge mission."

"Thanks Master Tuumba," Ricky responded. "I'll be sure to come here first thing in the morning."

Ricky had finally reached his goal. Finally being able to join a guild was what he always wanted, and he looked forward to his new start as a rescuer. But all of a sudden, things felt like they were about to take a rough start. The moment Ricky stepped out of the guild building, something caught his interest.

"Psst, over here," a voice whispered. It sounded feminine. "Now that you have joined the Mightyfats, your life is in danger."

"What? Who are you?" Ricky asked. "Show yourself please."

Ricky walked past the building and eventually saw the creature of the voice. It was a Drowzee who seemed to have very few special qualities to her, and yet she told Ricky about danger.

"You, did you not just join them?" the Drowzee asked. "If so, then you have just made an enemy."

"What? Who are you and why are you my enemy?" Ricky asked.

"I never said you made enemies with me," she responded. "My name is Sheryl McBain. I was sleeping at the inn until I heard of your job search. I followed you here because I want to warn you of my brother."

"Your brother?" Ricky asked. "What could he possibly have against us?"

"What do most typical villains want?" Sheryl asked. "Sometimes they do it for money, sometimes they do it to keep a secret, and sometimes they have extreme ideals that do not sound evil to them. But in lots of cases, revenge is involved."

"...So, you're saying he wants revenge?" Ricky asked.

"Oh, what a relief, I was worried I was talking to an idiot," Sheryl mentioned. "Yes Einstein, he wants revenge against your group."

"Eek. What happened, did Tuumba botch up a rescue mission that caused him to suffer?" Ricky asked.

"Oh if only his intentions were that less butt-hurt," Sheryl groaned.

"Okay, I get it, he has a stupid reason, right?" Ricky guessed.

"Suffice to say his reason for wanting revenge is very minor," Sheryl mentioned. "He only wants revenge because they rejected him. You see, he was much like you; always wanted to be a hero. He was rejected from every place he tried to sign up. He thought this group would be his ticket to the good life. Unfortunately, he lacked something you have, and that's the three Ds: determination, dedication, and diligence."

"...Aren't dedication and diligence the same thing?" Ricky asked.

"Don't overthink it," Sheryl said. "Me and him... we used to be close like brother and sister should always be. But then... He changed for the worse. He became unruly and would never listen to a word I said about... well... his figure."

"Wait... so he's kind of like me?" Ricky asked.

"Like you!?" Sheryl questioned. "Heh, nothing like you. You're like three brick walls inside a giant sandbag. My brother is like a Swalot lagging around a pair of Muks in discarded Trubbish shells."

"...That doesn't sound like someone I have to watch out for," Ricky responded. "...No offense."

"He doesn't sound like much, but the one thing he has going for him is his psychic powers," Sheryl mentioned. "He has large groups of hypnotized soldiers working for him and his telekinetic powers are very strong."

"Drowzee usually aren't that powerful as far as magic goes," Ricky said. "Their strength is usually greater than their magic."

"I guess my brother is one of the lucky ones," Sheryl mentioned. "He doesn't sound like one you'd be afraid to meet in a dark alley, but he's more dangerous than he looks and he will stop at nothing to destroy the Mightyfats. All guilds have angered him, but none more so than they. They rejected him: the one group he thought would allow him in. Remember, his qualms aren't just with them, but with other guilds too. He wants to destroy guilds in general, but yours especially. And don't worry about him wearing any disguises or anything. When you see him, you will know."

"Great, if I see him then I'll be ready," Ricky said before trying to go back to the inn.

"Oh, and by the way," Sheryl started before Ricky could leave. "If you see him, call him "Droopy." He hates that name."

"I'll be sure to do that," Ricky said.

Leaving the female Drowzee behind, Ricky raced off to the hotel as fast as he could. When he got there, you could tell he was excited.

"I got in the guild!" Ricky shouted.

...Of course, him shouting with all the joy in his heart and the loud noises his charging stomps made woke everyone in the inn right up from their slumber. The Teddiursa started to cry again upon Ricky's arrival.

"Ricky, you really have to be more careful," Midge responded. Midge was trying to sleep too, and she had to put the Teddiursa back to sleep.

"Woops, sorry again," Ricky apologized.

"If you made it in then that is good, but can the story wait till tomorrow?" Midge requested.

"...Yeah... I guess it can," Ricky mumbled. He was a bit disappointed, as he really wanted to tell the good news now. Alas, he was being too loud, so he retreated to his pile of hay to sleep for the night until the time was right.

Morning eventually struck on in the peaceful villa. Ricky took an especially long nap that night, which allowed the other Pokemon rise and shine on schedule. Ricky didn't awake until ten-thirty, but all through the night he was dreaming of all the adventures he would be having with his new friends. Eventually, he woke up to tell Midge what happened, all while Midge served him a breakfast made from berries and infertile eggs. Breakfast came free with a night's stay.

"So it looks like they accepted you into the group?" Midge asked. "I guess they were the ones."

"Master Tuumba is really cool," Ricky responded. "Have you seen him? He's huge?"

"Yeah, he told me to remind you that I told him to stop you from getting two enthused once you got in, and also to remind you that I actually saw him post the note on the board," Midge mentioned.

"...Feh, my memory must be off this morning," Ricky said. "I just feel so excited. I'm ready to start right now."

"Well, go there and hook up with the group," Midge mentioned. "I'm sure they are waiting for you their."

"Oh, yeah that is a good idea," Ricky responded. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's ten-thirty seven right now," Midge stated.

"Whoa! I might be late," Ricky said. "Sorry Midge, I gotta go now. Thanks for the breakfast."

Ricky rushed out the door to the inn, ready to start his new life. Midge called out one last thing to encourage him.

"Good luck! Remember you're always welcome here!" Midge called out before muttering under her breath. "...Assuming you don't wake everyone up again."

Ricky rushed all the way to the old storage facility to meet up with his new friends. His heart pounded in excitement as he was eager to see what everyone would be like there. He wasted no time rushing into the warehouse once he arrived. Like the last time, the lights were off, so he couldn't see well.

"Master Tuumba! Master Tuumba!" Ricky shouted. "Sorry I'm late! I overslept! But here I am, ready to fight along side you guys right here and now."

Ricky waited for Tuumba to answer his cry for action. ...But after a moment of silence, Ricky was concerned.

"Uhhh, Master Tuumba?" Ricky called out. "I'm here... I want to fight with you. ...Oh no, they didn't start a mission without me, did they?"

Suddenly, Ricky got an answer from the darkness. ...But this voice was unfamiliar to Ricky, and it didn't sound pleasant.

"Yes... they did go... on a mission," a raspy, low pitched voice said. "They went... on a FOOLS mission... that is." There was heavy breathing accompanying his words, which Ricky didn't know what to think of.

Suddenly, Ricky heard a machine powered up in the darkness. The lights started to turn on, but were still very dark, and then Ricky saw his adversary. It appeared to be a Drowzee who was floating in the air. ...Except not really. Instead, he was actually standing on a platform and being driven forward by a Mienfou driving a forklift.

"Droopy..." Ricky stuttered.

There he was, enemy to the Mightyfats, Sheryl's brother "Droopy." ...Sheryl was not kidding when he said her brother was fat, but... This guy was absurdly huge. But he wasn't big, cool and nasty like Tuumba was, in fact he looked positively disgusting. It's obvious why he needed a forklift, it's because he was too fat and ungainly to even move on his own. The most dangerous looking thing about this guy was his overall repulsiveness.

"Don't... Don't you EVER... Call me "Droopy!" the pathetic Drowzee shouted. "My name... is Titus "the Crushinator" Megaton!"

"Sure it is," Ricky said. "I'm Ricky the Top Percentage! What did you do with Tuumba!"

"He's... called away," Droopy mentioned. "I had... a bulletin posted... on the board... outside town... saying that a... mighty Legendary... has awaken and... will destroy all if... it is not... stopped. And naturally... Tuumba and his band of villains... are falling... right into my trap. Pretty soon... they will all be... blown up."

"...Uh-huh, gotcha," Ricky said to Droopy. Ricky could not take Droopy seriously, so it lead him to not believe what was being told.

"No... I'm serious..." Droopy responded. "To tiny... little... bits."

"Right... you can set up bombs," Ricky responded. "You can't even speak a full sentence, you're so out of shape that..." But then, Ricky thought of something. "...Wait... You... You have hypnosis powers, don't you?"

"What... My sister... didn't tell you?" Droopy asked.

"Who... Who did you get to set the bomb up!?" Ricky asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Ricky was starting to realize that maybe Droopy was, in fact, dangerous. He still however didn't believe his friends were dead, but at the same time he was starting to worry.

"It does not... matter now," Droopy responded. "Your friends... might be dead... by now."

"No... They were my last chance," Ricky said. "They were all I had! You... you're bluffing!"

"You... you think you are... special?" Droopy asked. "You think... that's different... from me? I... I had dreams too."

"But I worked for those dreams!" Ricky said.

"I worked... too," Droopy said in a depressed tone, as if Ricky had struck a nerve. "I trained... regularly. I... I really tried. ...I just... wanted to be... someone. Why... why did you... get here but... not me!"

"Dude, compare each other," Ricky said. "It's obvious you didn't work hard enough. I took a direction and I followed it. You had no direction. You just wandered aimlessly into a dark forest, no idea where to go."

"...You are wrong..." Droopy said. "My power... I trained my power... to become what I am."

"And yet, you..." Ricky started.

"Enough!" Droopy shouted. "You have stated... over and over... that you think little... of me. ...I... I... I will prove to you... how great I am. ...By killing you... right here. Minions... you may show yourself... right here. Casey, you too!"

"Got it boss," the Mienfou driving Droopy's forklift said. Droopy called the Mienfou "Casey" so it was possible he was also Droopy's right hand.

And that was when it happened: the ambush. Large groups of fighting types appeared from the shadows, and they were all circling around Ricky. He felt like this would either be his last stand or a moment to prove himself.

"You want to fight me?" Ricky asked. "Fine! Try and do so. I shall crush those who dare to defeat my friends. I will make them sorry they ever went down the path of darkness. Let my power show through to plow these losers away, and may they tremble at the very core among the vibrations I may cause. May you and those of future reference know the lesson I will bestow upon you today. Now, let's rock."

Ricky slammed his club into his palm, seeming to be ready to fight. There were many of them, but he was rather big. It would not be an easy fight.

"You... talk big... for someone so... stupid," Droopy mentioned.

"You're the one who was stupid enough to cross my path," Ricky said. "I will rock you so hard, you'll think the wall is the floor. The very power within me, I shall quake the ground with every step. Let the beat drum to your demise. Tuum-ba! Tuum-ba! Tuum-ba! Tuum-ba!"

Ricky tried to act confident, and even adopted a little something from his master. He stomped to the beat of his makeshift tympani before the fighting types finally charged. Ricky swung as hard as he could at the fighting types in front of him, knocking away four of them. He used his tail to sweep away more behind him. The ones at the sides started to let loos a fury of punches at Ricky, but even from the bigger guys Ricky just laughed at all the blows. He struck to the right then to the left, knocking away more of the fighting types. It didn't feel like these goons were that competent.

"You fools!" Droopy shouted. "Aim for... the head! There's... less fat... protecting it!"

"Right! At your command!" Casey shouted.

While the other goons tried to regain their senses, Casey ran after Ricky to fight him head on. Ricky swung his club at Casey, but the Mienfou was quick and jumped over it. Casey then latched onto Ricky's belly and started climbing up, utilizing Ricky's main weakness: his teeny-weenie Raticate arms were incapable of reaching Casey. Ricky swayed to the left and swayed to the right, but could not shake the determined Mienfou. Pretty soon, Casey reached the top of Ricky's chest and made a jump in the air. Casey came down on Ricky's head with a brutal chop, and it hurt hard.

"Ha ha! Give up tubby?" Casey asked.

"Ack! I can't reach my head!" Ricky shouted.

"Aint that too bad?" Casey asked. "I bet you wish that..."

"That I wasn't a Raticate right now?" Ricky asked.

"Well actually I was gonna..." Casey started.

"OUCH! I don't need my arms!" Ricky shouted. "I still have one tool at my disposal."

"Good luck using that club to hit me without hurting yourself," Casey taunted.

But Ricky wasn't talking about his club. Ricky started to sway fiercely, as if he was trying to shake Casey off some more. Yet that wasn't it either. After one huge sway, Ricky's tail came around to the side of his body. Ricky swayed hard again, and then the tail shot upward to his head. Ricky ducked down and eventually caught Casey off guard. His motion caused his tail to swing over his head, knocking Casey over. The tail came crashing down with Casey underneath it before slamming the ground with a booming thud.

"OUCH! You big bully!" Casey shouted. "Why do you have to be so mean!?"

"You started it little one," Ricky said before lifting his tail a bit to let it fall on Casey again. "Guess you guys have been messing with the wrong Raticate."

"No... don't give up..." Droopy said. "We still have numbers... Get up... We must... keep..."

"Whoa!" Suddenly, one of the Pokemon at Ricky's side jumped up. Ricky started to hear loud thumping noises in the background, which made Ricky happy to hear them.

"Titus, I think they didn't fall for your TRIIIICK!" another Pokemon shouted before being launched into the air.

"Bah! ...I should have known... they wouldn't be... that gullible," Droopy responded. "Let's... get out of here."

"There's only the one exit!" another one of Droopy's henchmen cried.

"Bah! Stall them..." Droopy exclaimed. "Ricky... release my... friend."

"If I lift my tail, will you and your friends leave us alone?" Ricky asked.

"Yes... yes we promise," Droopy said. "Please... let Casey go."

"Fine, but if you try to kill us again, you'll know what's coming for you," Ricky said.

Ricky released Casey from his tail and let him run back to the forklift. Casey started to drive Droopy away, but not before Droopy said one last thing.

"You know... you're friends... are pretty smart," Droopy said. "...But not you. ...He he he... Sucker! We will... meet again. This... is not over."

"Uhh, kind of figured as much," Ricky sighed.

Casey drove Droopy away from the building as Droopy's henchmen fought off the oncoming threat. Ricky stood and watched as everyone left. After a moment of rumbling outside, silence ensued the area. Finally, the moment of truth arrived. The one and only Master Tuumba crawled under the doorway to come inside the building. That wasn't all, however, as he was accompanied by three equally huge companions. Ricky saw a male Emboar, a female Krookodile and a male Pangoro, and they were all just like Ricky.

"Master Tuumba... You're here," Ricky said. "Droopy, he tried to have me killed just now."

"Yes, I already assumed as much," Tuumba said. "Unfortunately he got away from us."

"Aww man, now is this the little cutie you enlisted last night?" the Krookodile asked.

"It was awesome getting to meet him," Ricky responded. "His henchmen were like "ROOOAAARGH! KILL THE GIANT MENACE!" Ricky started to stomp about, trying to act like a big monster. "But I just let my club and my tail do the talking for me."

"Sounds like quite a feet," the Pangoro mentioned. "I can't wait to see it on camera."

"Wait... you have cameras around here?" Ricky asked.

"From the old security system," Tuumba mentioned. "We had the TV planted down here to watch security footage so we don't always have to go up into the control room just to see."

"Not like any of us can fit through those doors anyway," the Krookodile mentioned.

"Too bad Kyruem wasn't there," the Emboar mentioned. "I could have just blasted him to smytherines and he would have been history. Then people would know me as the Mighty Emboar who slayed the killer dragon."

"...I keep telling you, not everything can be solved with fire," Tuumba mentioned.

"That was a good work-out though," Ricky said. "But it was kind of fun. ...Well except for getting chopped in the head, that was less than fun. Still, I hope Droopy attacks us more often."

"No... you do not want that," Tuumba mentioned.

"What? We can take him easily," Ricky mentioned. "What can he do to us?"

Tuumba turned his back to Ricky and lowered his head. Something didn't sit right with him.

"I kind of feel bad for him," Tuumba said. "I'd rather not have him get himself hurt just trying to take revenge."

"...What do you mean?" Ricky asked.

"I want to believe there is still hope for him," Tuumba clarified. "I want to believe he can turn his life around. He has a nice sister and a good friend in Casey the Mienfou. Deep down, I don't think Casey is all bad either."

"Wait, didn't Droopy hypnotize Casey to help him?" Ricky asked.

"No, Casey is a true-blue friend of Droopy's ever since they were kids," Tuumba mentioned. "Casey always helped Droopy fend off bullies and helped him with homework when they went to school together. Casey even tried to help Droopy get in shape. ...But eventually Casey gave up, and just accepted Droopy as that revolting blob that he is now. I never saw a bad Pokemon in Droopy, just someone who didn't care."

"You felt sympathy for him the same way you felt sympathy for me," Ricky guessed.

"Yes I did," Tuumba said. "But allowing him to join the Mightyfats was something I unfortunately could not do. He had no qualifications for our group, but after being rejected so many times, things went from bad to worse for him. I did try to have Thunder help him train so that he may one day turn his life around, but he refused the offer. Droopy has no one to blame for the torture he suffers but himself."

"Well I am not Droopy," Ricky said. "Though I probably would have been depressed, I always know that in my heart that good intentions would always be rewarded. I know never to go down the path of revenge, as things would only get worse from there. You're actually one of the most openhearted Pokemon I know. Thank you Master Tuumba. Thank you for giving me a chance at life."

"Aye, welcome to the team little cutie," the Krookodile responded.

"Yeah, welcome aboard!" the Emboar exclaimed.

"Hey, why don't you join us in a belly slam?" the Pangoro asked.

"Huh? ...Really?" Ricky asked.

"What? Is that wrong?" the Pangoro asked.

"No, I'm just... I'm kind of concerned as to how far we're going to go with the theme," Ricky admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with it," the Krookodile mentioned. "It's just our fun little way of giving a cheer for each other."

"It still seems a tad too much," Ricky said. "...Oh what the hey?"

Ricky and the other members saluted Ricky's admittance into the group by having everyone butt bellies with each other at the same time. Ricky thought it was kind of weird, but at the same time it felt kind of fun for him. In general, Ricky felt like he would have fun in general here. Ricky looked forward to his new life among his new friends, each of which he had yet to get to know more of, but he already felt right at home.

 **Next Episode**

 _Ricky gets to meet the gang in all their glory: Toasty the Emboar, Fang the Krookodile, and Doshin the Pangoro. In addition, Ricky gets his first mission with his new group of friends. But at the same time, Ricky wonders what he got himself into after an attempt to save the day goes haywire. He realizes that his group may not exactly be a top-rank rescuer team, being only Normal Rank. Can Ricky help the Mightyfats make a name for themselves, and prove once and for all that they can save the day? Or is Ricky no better off among the Mightyfats than he was a nobody? Keep reading for the next chapter of Mightyfats:_ _ **Social Disorder: Toasty's Pyromania**_ _._


	2. Social Disorder: Toasty

**Episode 2: Social Disorder: Toasty's Pyromania**

Ricky, Tuumba and the others were currently watching the footage from the spectacle that occurred earlier that morning. The other members were rather enjoying the event they saw. Toasty was even eating a bowl of popcornn at the time of watching it. Tuumba seemed a little less than enthused by it, however. Deep beneath his rugged exterior, Tuumba was somewhat of a gentle creature who disliked seeing others get hurt. Still, he had to commend Ricky for his ability to stand his ground. Tuumba felt good knowing he did not make the wrong choice in allowing Ricky to join them.

"Hmmm, so it appears that you are very strong," Tuumba mentioned.

"I've had tons of bullies try to beat me up when I went to school," Ricky said. "It's one of the main reasons I don't regret the decisions I've made in life."

"Hmmm, you are very brave to take on such a role," Tuumba said. "However, did you ever think of the consequences of it?"

"I know it results in a shorter life than normal Pokemon have," Ricky said. "But still, the ability to have all those years secured is not without it's charm. Being almost impervious to impact and harder to slice open with blades and weapons means I'm actually more likely to live long than normal, even if the maximum amount of years I can live is much shorter."

"The strength and power to protect and deflect: it is what we all have striven to achieve," Tuumba mentioned.

"I did have my hand at protecting others from harm," Ricky said. "One year I stopped a Wartortle and a Croconaw from bullying a small Buneary at school."

"I remember the time I protected a Diglett from muggers," the Krookodile said. "I was only a chubby-wittle Krokorok then."

"If I saw someone bullying someone, all I had to do was step on a brick in front of the bullies," the Pangoro mentioned. "There were always some old bricks lying around at school, and I'm so strong that bricks immediately crumble under my paw. No one wanted to mess with that."

"Oh... I, uhh..." the Emboar stuttered. "I got expelled once for setting someone on fire who was trying to bully a Pachirisu."

"I guess we all had similar backgrounds," Tuumba mentioned. "We all were bullied as kids, but we could protect ourselves and other Pokemon."

"Speaking of which, I don't know any of your names yet," Ricky mentioned.

"Well paint me blue, darling, that is quite rude of us, isn't it?" the Krookodile asked. "My name is Fang. You can pronounce it as "Fahng" if you wish."

"Ha! Everyone calls me Toasty," the Emboar responded. "People call me that because I like to play with fire."

"Hey, you can call me Doshin," the Pangoro mentioned. "I bet you want to know quite a bit about me."

"Come on Doshin, it's not always about you," Toasty whined.

"No... actually I want to hear about all of you," Ricky said.

"Oh, well where do I begin, probably with school," Toasty started.

"...Doshin asked first, Toasty," Ricky said.

"Well, I went to Karate school," Doshin mentioned. "I was a black-belt under Master Makuhita's tutelage. I would win just about every tournament they held at the Makuhita Dojo there. Every part of my body is super thick and sturdy."

"Every single tourney, right?" Fang asked. "What about the one where the Rhydon drop-kicked you in the knee?"

"What? That... never happened," Doshin said.

"You're lying, you just don't like to admit past defeats," Fang mentioned.

"No! I always won!" Doshin pleaded. "I am like a martial-arts god really."

"So the one where the Hitmonlee knocked you out with an Enziguri kick to the head never happened?" Toasty asked.

"Never!" Doshin shouted. "You doubt how strong I am? Look, I'm still wearing my Blackbelt from school."

"We know you're a Blackbelt," Fang mentioned. "We just know you're lying when you say you never EVER lost a match at karate."

"Your school was always in the news," Toasty mentioned.

"Sorry Doshin, but even I read about your defeat when the Lopunny made you trip and fall using your own momentum against you," Ricky mentioned.

"LIES! All lies!" Doshin shouted.

"Well I will at least be honest with you," Fang said. "I am a person who fights against the fashion industry and how it turns people into corporate puppets for the big companies trying to define what makes fashion."

"Oh, kind of like that song about the plastic doll," Ricky said. "You know the one."

"Exactly," Fang mentioned. "Many people think it's just a silly pop song, when there's actually a hidden meaning to it."

"Fighter of Fashion Puppetry," right," Doshin mentioned. "That's why you put all those rings on, including a belly button piercing and a brass bar that fits on your upper jaw every time you go out on a mission."

"Not to mention that large cape," Toasty said.

"Oh, and here's the funny part," Doshin started. "You also put on a pair of REAL SHADES! Even though Krookodiles look like they're already wearing shades."

"So? Many people think it looks gaudy," Fang mentioned. "That's why I kind of like it. It fits me, but it doesn't fit in with the plastic-doll image of Pokemon today. Not a detail to waste when accounting for taste."

"Hey, I have a background too," Toasty said. "Although it's not very pleasant."

"I don't care, I'd like to hear it," Ricky said.

"Well..." Toasty started. "...I went to jail for arsony."

"...How crazy are you with fire?" Ricky asked.

"There was a whole warehouse filled with thugs," Toasty said. "There was a cop broadcasting that they were looking for a gang of thieves and muggers called the Vicious Vines. I followed one of their members to a warehouse, wanting to be a hero, and... I burnt the warehouse down. It's because of my hidden ability."

"He's a very reckless creature," Doshin whispered to Ricky.

"That does sound pretty bad, but... maybe that's why you are here is to make up for past mistakes, right?" Ricky asked.

"No, I'm here for all the free food," Toasty mentioned.

"What!? Free food? Like cake and Miltank burgers?" Ricky asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's just joking," Fang said. "We eat a strict diet and we cannot intake too much fat, or else we get soft and disgusting."

"...Like Droopy!" Toasty blurted out.

"We also have a daily training regime that helps us build the muscles in our arms AND our bellies," Doshin said.

"Yes, but our legs are most important of all," Tuumba mentioned. "We need immense leg strength to compensate for our weight.

"The average Pangoro can walk from here to the inn in three minutes and twenty seconds," Doshin said. "I, on the other hand, can walk just that even though I..."

"Yes, I'm sure we would ALL like to hear about how great you are," Fang said. "You're such a ham."

"HAM!? I don't wanna be a ham," Toasty cried.

"Not you!" Fang shouted.

"Oh... okay then," Toasty responded.

"Okay, I guess we've all made our acquaintances now," Tuumba said. "Now, I guess we can start our day with breakfast. Our chef will make us a gourmet meal for us before we go out and search for missions."

"Ooh, my first mission with you guys," Ricky said. "That will be fun."

"I hope so," Tuumba said. "Chef! Time to do your stuff!"

"At your service!" Everyone looked back from the screen to see the chef, who appeared to be a tall, surprisingly skinny Typhlosion in a white outfit. "Five king-sized omelets served with Cilan berries, ground meat and my special vegi-berry packed salsa!"

"Woah, your chef looks cool," Ricky said. "...He's not fat, though?"

"Only the main members are actually required to be fat," Tuumba mentioned. "Our trainers and our chef can be any weight they want to be."

"In addition, they get some of our pay from missions," Fang mentioned.

"Hey, why can't I be the cook?" Toasty asked.

"...No one answer that question," Tuumba said softly. "Let him figure it out by himself."

After the group sat down and had their king-sized omelets, it was out to the post office to look for missions. Doshin wore his belt, and Fang wore her favorite articles. When they got there, they noticed a few Pokemon there were also taking missions as well.

"Remember, only one of us can go up there," Tuumba mentioned. "We don't want to block the mission board for other Pokemon. Ricky, you're a new member, so why don't you pick us one?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ricky asked. "Well... alright, I can pick one."

Ricky waddled over to the mission board and started to look through missions. But while he was doing so, there were other Pokemon there, and they were all from past guilds who rejected him. To make matters worse, up in front was one of the cruelest Rescue leaders he ever met: Hunter the Greninja, leader of the Range Rangers. Once Hunter even knew Ricky was there, he turned around and delved into his bag of insults.

"Listen lardo, you're blocking the sun!" Hunter shouted. "I can't see the mission offerings past your dumb shadow!"

"What? The sun's way over there yet," Ricky pointed out. "My shadow is nowhere near the board."

"What are you even doing here, you oaf?" Hunter asked. "Should you not be skulking in an alley right now drinking every discarded container of Spinda Cafe brand Grepa Juice Plus you can find?"

"Nope, I'm job hunting," Ricky stated. "I finally got myself a rescue group I can call my own."

"YOU!? In a RESCUE GROUP!?" Hunter shouted in a dumbfound manner. "Ha ha ha ha! That's right, of course you do land-Wailord. And where are they?"

"Hmph, you are quite rude," Ricky said. "They... ummm..." Ricky was kind of intimidated by Hunter's insults, and he knew if he directed his vision to his group, he'd just laugh more at Ricky.

"Ha! You're lying, aren't you?" Hunter asked.

"I am NOT!" Ricky shouted. "It's just they... well, they went off somewhere, and..."

"Hey, Ricky, is this bozo bothering you?" Of course, one of his team mates, Toasty, walked up to Ricky and Hunter. When he did, Hunter wasn't the only one who threw a fit. Everyone near the board started to roar in laughter.

"Let me guess, he's with you, isn't he?" Hunter asked.

"No, I don't even know him!" Ricky shouted.

"Huh? I thought you joined us yesterday, Ricky," Toasty mentioned.

"Help meeeeee!" Ricky pleaded, turning around and grabbing Toasty where he could. That's when Hunter looked past Ricky and Toasty and saw the other three members: Tuumba, Fang and Doshin.

"I thought so!" Hunter exclaimed. "The only rescue group some fat, worn out loser like you could possibly join is a group filled with other fat, worn out losers! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Fat, worn out loser THIS ONE!" Toasty shouted.

Toasty immediately thrust his gut right into Hunter, smashing him against the mission board for a second. ...This did not send the message Toasty thought it would, in fact it got even more laughs. Ricky was currently embarrassed to be around Toasty right now.

"No, don't hit him with your tummy, that's the opposite of helping," Ricky whined before falling forward onto the ground.

"Ha! A bunch of clowns this lot is, huh?" Hunter asked. "No wonder they're a normal ranked group."

"Toasty, please go back to the others," Ricky said. "I just want to pick a mission and get as far away from here as possible."

Toasty went back to his group, allowing Hunter to choose a mission. Eventually he found one that he liked a took the notice off the board.

"Alright, I'm heading out," Hunter said. "Catch you and the other jelly-sacks later the next time you're looking to make fools of yourselves."

As Hunter walked away, he walked past the other Mightyfat members. Each of them hissed at Hunter as he walked past, not caring for his ugly Greninja mug one bit. With him gone, Ricky resumed his search for a job.

"Hmmm, what about this one, guys?" Ricky asked.

"I saw that one first, you jerk!" one of the other Pokemon searching for a job yelled.

"Alright, then maybe this one," Ricky decided.

"I already called that one idiot!" another random Pokemon shouted.

"Then... I guess I could settle for this one," Ricky decided.

"Hey! What is wrong with you, you brute!" a third random Pokemon shouted.

"...Did these people actually call these missions, or are they just trying to bully us?" Ricky mumbled under his breath. "Forget it, I'm just taking one."

Ricky tipped forward to the board and pulled off one of the sheets. He then waddled back to the group and read out the notice.

"Okay, there's a Snover trapped in the third section of a small forest," Ricky said. "Sounds easy enough. We would be wise to start slow if it's true we're normal rank."

"We... actually have yet to complete a successful mission," Fang said.

"No thanks to porker here," Doshin mentioned, pointing his thumb at Toasty.

"...Really?" Ricky asked.

"You think anyone over by the board knew us by name?" Tuumba asked. "Truth is, we are only starting out. Sure, I have a few friends helping me with the group, but as it turns out, Fang, Doshin and Toasty are only a few days more recent than you are."

"Not to mention, Toasty always screws up," Doshin mentioned. "His idea of saving the day is blasting fire at everything in sight."

"That's not true, I can be just as competent as you guys!" Toasty challenged.

"Fine! Why don't you prove it?" Fang asked. "We have an easy one today, so even you shouldn't mess it up too badly."

"Alright, let's go," Ricky said. "I think this will be a fun mission. ...And yet, I can't help but wonder what I got myself into."

Trudging through the forest was easy. None of the creatures they came across wanted anything to do with Ricky and his group, so it was a pretty uneventful romp through the forest. While walking in the final area, Ricky decided to ask everyone of their specialties.

"By the way, I don't know what you guys are capable of," Ricky said. "I have this club and a few lightning powers. I can summon a quick Thunderbolt, or even charge up a slower but more powerful Thunder."

"Naturally, I'm an earth user," Fang mentioned. "All of us can shake the ground, but I'm the only one who can move it. Plus I also got my teeth. The crushing force behind my jaw is feared, which is how I got the name Fang."

"Fire! I use lots of fire in my style," Toasty mentioned. "I'm also in charge of brewing coffee and tea, since I can summon boiling hot water."

"I use all types of fighting moves, including forceful ones," Doshin mentioned. "I also deal in a few dark techniques like Fang does, for example knocking away people's items and rabbit punches."

"Me?" Tuumba asked. "I don't have much, I am very very strong. Stronger than the largest mountain, mightier than the most rapid rivers, and more powerful than a stampede of Mamoswine. ...I can summon Surf water though. I usually need to use it every time Toasty screws up."

"Stop picking on me!" Toasty whined. "I'll try not to this time."

"Stop... I think I see him," Ricky mentioned.

Eventually the team got to an area where they saw a tiny Snover. But surrounding the Snover was a group of cross Volcarona.

"Alright guys, it's show time," Ricky said.

"Alright, how should we do our entrance?" Doshin asked.

"Entrance? Wait, what?" Ricky asked.

"I'm going to jump in with my cape folded around my body, then throw my hands up in a dramatic way," Fang said.

"Why do we need an entrance?" Ricky asked. "Can't we just go in and save the day?"

"It's just another one of those fun things we do to stand out," Doshin said. "Besides, it won't take long to figure out."

"Personally, I've been trying to tell them how much time it wastes, but they won't listen," Tuumba said.

"I know! I am going to..." Toasty started.

"NO PYROTECHNICS!" Doshin and Fang yelled at Toasty.

At that moment, the Volcarona all turned to look at the area the Mightyfats shouted in. This made Ricky a bit concerned.

"Screw the intro, I'm going in to help," Ricky blurted out.

Ricky's advancement was almost as loud as the shouting. Ricky wanted to make sure he made his presence clear, so he started to beat his club against his hand to show he meant business.

"Hey! Guess the suit of this card!" Ricky shouted.

Ricky went into Tuumba's routine again, failing to realize that these were wild Volcarona who had no idea who the heck Ricky was, or what he was doing. One of the Volcarona immediately charged at Ricky. He just showed the Volcarona the business end of his "Top Percent Hammer", and grounded the Volcarona into the dirt.

"That's right, it's clubs!" Ricky shouted.

Two more Volcarona came charging after Ricky from different angles, with fire starting to spew from their faces. That's when Fang made her entrance, just as she said she would do. After raising her hands, she kept one hand raised with one finger out and the other arm arched against her hip.

"Not a detail to waste when accounting for taste," Fang said, right before getting into a battle stance and licking her chops.

"Uh... why are you..." Ricky asked.

"Intimidation, little one," Fang said.

Both of the Volcarona then directed their attention to Fang, and darted right for her. Fang crouched down and immediately swept her arm upward. The ground in front of her started to crack until reaching the Volcarona, where a couple of pillars jutted from the ground and knocked the two furry fiery moths out.

"...How exactly do Ground type moves work on them again?" Ricky asked.

"I haven't the faintest clue, darling," Fang said.

The remaining Volcarona were now furious with the new intruders. Four Volcarona were darting for Ricky and fang. That was when Doshin made his entrance next. Doshin jumped into view, punched the air a few times then thrust both arms opposite ways, one the way he was facing, the other behind him.

"He he... bugs aren't exactly my area of expertise, but I'll see what I can do," Doshin said.

Ricky managed to deflect one with his club, while Fang took one more out with her Earth Power. Doshin sent Force Blasts out at the remaining two Volcarona. ...But they had little effect against them. Then they started to charge right at Doshin.

...Until Tuumba made his entrance. Tuumba shoved Doshin out of the way of the Volcarona to intercept their attacks. The two fiery moths charged straight at them, but Tuumba just stood there with his tummy jutted forward. As Tuumba had planned it, the Volcarona crashed dead-on into Tuumba's belly and bounced right off, sending themselves down to the ground after making a comical "buh-boing" sound upon impact against Tuumba.

"Hmph, stupid lightweights," Tuumba mentioned. "We're lucky the Volcarona here are so dumb. Volcarona are usually much more threatening."

"Still, that was okay," Ricky said. The group almost forgot about their target: a small Snover. Ricky was the first to approach the tiny creature. "It's alright little guy, we're here to help you."

Ricky could tell the Snover was afraid. It just kept cowering, as if it feared Ricky just as much as the Volcarona.

"Don't worry, we're big guys, but we carry equally big hearts," Doshin said.

"Here, let me take you," Ricky said before trying to reach down to pick the the Snover up. ...For Ricky, good luck doing that. "Oh right, I'm a Raticate. Could someone else take him?"

"Sure darling, I'll do it," Fang offered, walking up to the group and picking up the Snover. "There there, everything is alright. We'll take you back to town where you can be with your loving parents."

Fang noticed the Snover was on the verge of crying. Fang had a feeling she was too scary to make a good carrier.

"Hey, you can ride on my back if you want," Ricky said. "I don't mind one bit."

"Maybe Tuumba should take him," Fang said. "He's just about the least scary"

"Hey, I've got a more pleasant face than most Raticate," Ricky said. "You know how much training I had to do just to achieve the ability to smile, close my mouth and widen my eyes to look warming? It's all about first impressions."

"Hey, I can do it," Toasty offered, coming up to the group to offer help.

"You, but you're a fire type!" Doshin mentioned.

"How can we trust you, your chest is on fire!" Fang exclaimed.

"You'll melt the poor thing to a puddle of thistle, snow and bark!" Doshin shouted.

"No, it's okay," Toasty said. "I'm careful around children."

"Hey, give him a chance," Ricky said. "I hear a common personality trait among Emboar is that they care deeply about others."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll even put my beard out," Toasty offered. Just as he said, the fire around his body faded. "See, I can take care of him."

"I don't like the idea," Fang said.

"Come on, I trust him," Ricky said. "He seems like he really wants to do it."

"It's not really a secret of mine," Toasty mentioned. "I really do like children. ...I could never eat a whole one though."

"Ah heh heh heh, he's just kidding of course," Ricky said to the Snover.

"Fine, but you better not mess anything up," Fang said as she handed Toasty the Snover child. "Why do I have a nasty feeling I will regret this."

"Fang, don't worry. I'm a good babysitter," Toasty said. "Heck, I spent quite a bit of my time outside training doing babysitting."

"Let me guess, you had a job but you got fired after you "fired" someone's house," Doshin assumed.

"No, actually I still do babysit at times," Toasty stated. "Hello there little one. Don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Toasty then started to rock the Snover in his arms. It appeared the Snover was calming down.

"Huh, he's actually doing good so far," Fang blurted out.

Toasty started to pet the Snover's head to warm the little guy up. The next thing that happened warmed everyone's heart.

"Daddy!" the Snover blurted out.

"Aww, no," Toasty said. "Still, I appreciate the... huh?"

"Looks like there's more coming," Ricky said.

Suddenly, three Scythers were coming out of the woods. It's obvious they were wild Scythers, and they looked pretty nasty. One of them was even brushing his blades together to sharpen them up.

"Okay team, this shouldn't take long," Tuumba said. "Just stand your ground..."

"Don't worry, I can take them," Toasty said.

"NOOOO!" yelled Fang, Doshin and Tuumba.

Toasty thrust out the arm that wasn't holding the Snover and immediately blasted a huge blast of fire at the Scythers. ...Unfortunately, he missed. To make matters worse, he set several trees on fire at that moment.

"...Oops," Toasty blurted out.

"Not again..." Fang groaned.

"Again? He's done this before?" Ricky asked.

"You idiot!" Tuumba shouted. "Why is it you cannot partake in a mission without BURNING EVERYTHING!?"

"Quiet down, you'll scare the Snover," Toasty said.

"Guys, the fire's spreading pretty fast," Doshin mentioned. "In fact, the Scyther's have already flown away by now."

"We better run before my cape catches on fire," Fang said.

As the fire grew greater, everyone ran as fast as they could. The whole time, everyone except Ricky looked back at Toasty and glared at him. Toasty proved that he was one of the big reasons the Mightyfats were such a low ranked team.

Back at the village, Many water types were gathering at the outskirts. Also at the outskirts was a female Abomasnow, presumably the mother of the Snover. But the one none of the Mightyfats wanted to see in the group was Hunter. They immediately witnessed the Mightfats as they came out of the burning forest. All the water types were glaring at Toasty, like they already knew it was him. The Abomasnow just looked on worried.

"My baby!" she cried.

Toasty ran up to the Abomasnow as quickly as he could with the Snover in her arms. He was very nervous, but hoped the Abomasnow didn't think it was him who set the fire. Still, he was relieved to see that she was just happy the Snover was alright.

"Don't ever run off on me again little one," she said. "It's a good thing these nice gentlemen risked their lives to..."

"Fire starter," the Snover blurted out, pointing to Toasty. "He cause fire."

Toasty backed up into his group, who were all still glaring at him. Of course, Hunter was there to add insult to injury.

"Ha! I figured just as much," Hunter said. "You and your friends are just as useless as they look, aren't they."

"Uhh... Well... Alright it was me," Toasty said. "There were these Scythers. I tried to fight them, but... I missed. ...And then the forest went burny-boom-boom and what not. ...Uhh... at least your son is in perfect condition though."

"...Get away from my son," the Abomasnow said, turn herself and her son away from Toasty. The fat pig started to feel sad, as if he has just lost a friend. While he was grieving, Master Tuumba walked up to him from behind.

"...I tried, Master Tuumba," Toasty said. "I really tried this time."

"For the next hour, I will be helping the water types put out your mistake," Tuumba said. "It's the least I can do to make up for your blunder. In the meantime, you, Ricky, Doshin and Fang can go back to our headquarters. I WILL HAVE A LONG TALK WITH YOU WHEN I GET BACK."

"What? You think you can help us?" Hunter asked. "Go on, your kind have caused enough trouble as it is."

"Toasty already confessed full responsibility," Tuumba reminded. "I have a debt to pay, so I am going to help your spindly hide whether you like it or not."

"Well be my guest then," Hunter taunted. "It will probably be fun to watch you screw things up even more."

As Tuumba and the water types were heading to the forest to put out the blaze, Ricky, Fang and Doshin went over to Toasty, who was sitting on the ground with a tear in his eye.

"That's the fourth time, Toasty," Doshin mentioned.

"Why do we even keep you around?" Fang asked.

"You're completely useless, you dumb oaf!" Doshin shouted.

"Tuumba is going to pick the flesh off your bones for this one," Fang added.

"Guys, ease off of him, don't you think he feels bad enough?" Ricky asked.

"Seriously, I may not be good with bugs, but at least I didn't burn the forest down!" Doshin shouted at Toasty.

"Doshin, maybe Ricky's right," Fang said.

"In my entire time being with you guys, I never botched anything..." Doshin started.

"DOSHIN! Leave him alone!" Fang shouted.

"Thanks for siding with me, Fang," Ricky complimented.

"Oh man, I hate Hunter and those Range Rangers," Toasty mentioned. "They always have to stir the pot, don't they?"

"They're a nasty lot, that's for true," Fang added.

"Man, what am I going to do?" Toasty asked. "Tuumba is going to snuff me. ...Maybe you're right, guys. Maybe I should just quit the group."

"That probably won't be necessary, Tuumba's probably going to terminate you anyway," Doshin said.

"Shut up Doshin!" Fang yelled.

"Well... I guess there's nothing left to do but to face the music," Toasty said. "Come on guys, let's go."

So they went back to base camp to wait for Tuumba to arrive. Fang had a nicely sized rock and decided to throw it to Ricky, who would bat it gently back to the other group: sort of like a game of catch that allowed Ricky a chance to play. There wasn't much to this warehouse: just a bunch of crates and some piles of straw. Eventually, Tuumba returned to HQ, making his presence known with some loud stomping noises.

"Toasty! In my office now!" Tuumba said.

"I keep telling you, it's not really an office," Toasty said. "It's just two walls of boxes at the end of the..."

"NOW!" Tuumba commanded.

"...Yes sir," Toasty whimpered.

Tuumba lead Toasty to the back of the room behind a big wall of crates. Ricky could already imagine the drama that would ensue from the situation.

"...Do you think Tuumba would mind if I put in a good word for Toasty?" Ricky asked.

"Do you feel bad about Toasty right now?" Fang asked.

"Yes, I... I think I do," Ricky said. "I'm going to... talk to the two about Toasty's fate."

As Ricky was crawling over to the wall of boxes, Tuumba was giving Toasty the business. Mostly it was just a case of yelling and pleading.

"Remind me why I continue to allow you in this group?" Tuumba asked. "That makes four missions we have been on, and four missions you completely ruined for us since we started. We didn't even get payed for this mission. The damage you caused NULLIFIED IT!"

"Well, we didn't become a group for the currency, did we?" Toasty asked.

"Toasty, do you have any idea how serious this is?" Tuumba asked.

"Yes Master Tuumba, I understand the situation," Toasty said. "I'll try not to do it again."

"If trying is all you can promise me, then maybe you are better off a BABY SITTER!" Tuumba mentioned. "Assuming your pyromania doesn't ruin any chance you have of a life already."

"Please Master Tuumba, I really like hanging out with Fang and Ricky, I always have," Toasty said. "It's been my dream to do good and help people."

"But you haven't so far," Tuumba mentioned. "You have yet to show me one scrap of evidence that you belong in a Rescue Team at all."

"But..." Tuumba started.

"But" NOTHING!" Tuumba roared. "YOU ARE RUINING OUR GROUP! THE DESTRUCTION YOU HAVE CAUSED IS COSTING US POINTS! WE CAN NOT AFFORD TO KEEP YOU AROUND FOR MUCH LONGER, AND IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM SOON, **THE MIGHTYFATS ARE DONE FOR!** "

"...I understand," Toasty whimpered. "I... I failed you Master Tuumba, and now I have to face punishment. It's just... I'm so reckless. I don't think things through very well, and hearing that I might destroy the group makes me feel very depressed."

"It should make you feel that way," Tuumba added.

"I am so sorry," Toasty said. "I... I will pack my things and leave."

Ricky overheard the talking and was startled by what he heard. He had just met Toasty, but now Toasty was already on the verge of leaving on the first day that Ricky knew him? Toasty went past the wall of boxes to talk him out of it.

"Wait, Master Tuumba, can I vouch for him?" Ricky asked.

"Hmmm, looks like the newbie has something to say," Tuumba grumbled.

"Maybe it's just the good guy in me saying this, but I don't want to see him go," Ricky said.

"I do not wish to let him go," Tuumba said. "However, it's for the better."

"What if I help him?" Ricky asked. "Toasty seems like a nice guy and I want him to stay."

"I can tell, but so far, he's been a nuisance," Tuumba stated.

"Toasty means well," Ricky said. "It sounds like he regrets the mistakes he's made, and I'm sure the pressure put onto him will cause him to improve. If you threaten to get rid of him, he will do what he can to make sure you don't, and I have no doubt in my mind that it means trying to control his fire abilities."

"Well, since you put it that way..." Tuumba muttered.

"Please, Master Tuumba, let him have one more chance," Ricky said. "After all, you've suggested to me that you would hate to send someone away who has nowhere else to go. Toasty doesn't seem to be any different from me in that regard. After all he's done, if you let him go, then he has nothing. No one is going to allow him the chance to redeem himself after the destruction he's caused. Only you can give him the chance at redemption. So what do you say?"

"Let me have a few to think about it," Tuumba said. After almost half a minute, Tuumba had made his decision. "Very well, Toasty may have one more chance."

"Really? Do you mean it?" Toasty asked, cheering up a bit after what Tuumba said.

"HOWEVER, this is your last chance," Tuumba mentioned. "As much as I would hate to throw you out and watch you fade, if I keep a nuisance around like you for too long, ALL OF US will fade. I hope I have made myself clear."

"Yes, yes, I will try harder," Toasty said.

"What did I tell you about "trying?" Tuumba asked. "You WILL control your powers, or you are gone for good!"

"Yes, yes, I WILL control my abilities," Toasty said. "...I just want to be a Mightyfat so badly I could cry."

"Very well, you two may go," Tuumba said. "Like I said... this is your last mulligan."

Toasty and Ricky walked over to the others. You would think Toasty would be happy to be given another chance. To everyone's dismay, Toasty panicked.

"ACK! I can't control my abilities!" Toasty cried. "I am and always will be a reckless Emboar! How am I supposed to live up to my promise?"

"I told you Toasty," Ricky started. "Always keep Master Tuumba in your mind. When you start to feel the need to use your fire powers, think about Tuumba."

"But... I don't know how to use my powers carefully!" Toasty shouted.

"Well? Why don't we help you?" Fang asked. "Me, Ricky and Doshin can all pitch in. ...Right Doshin?"

"Hey, why are you putting me on the spot?" Doshin asked.

"RIGHT DOSHIN!?" Fang reiterated.

"...Oh alright I'll help," Doshin said.

The four then proceeded to gather around in a circle and preform their signature belly slam group salute. They were coming up with some pretty good plans to help Toasty.

"Now, I think one thing we should do is to dampen that Fire Blast into a Flamethrower," Fang suggested.

But as they were strategizing, a sinister plot was unfolding. As it turned out, their adversary Droopy the Drowzee and his faithful sidekick Casey the Mienfou were listening intently before Casey drove Droopy away to strategize.

"A bunch of... losers... aren't they... Casey?" Droopy asked.

"Totally lousy, Titus," Casey responded. "That Ricky might have beat me, but only because he got a lucky shot. There's no way I can allow that to happen again."

"It won't... Casey," Droopy said. "They will not... be a Rescue Team... for much longer. I... have a plan... to abolish... their pathetic parade."

"...BLOW UP THE BUILDING!" Casey shouted.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" Droopy shouted back before using telekinetic energy to hit Casey's head on the roof of the forklift. "Do you... understand... that we could be... sent to jail... for preforming a task... as destructive... and obvious... as that?"

"Alright, alright, I cry uncle, what is your plan?" Casey asked.

"Well... we will... do it... this way," Droopy started.

The next morning felt no different from the previous morning. Danger could be found around every corner, the parents told their kids to stay indoors, and naturally the kids did not listen to their parents. The same Snover from yesterday decided to sneak out of home again. The Snover wandered down the path of the town until... he spotted a gummy on the ground. Soon, he spotted another, and another, and another. Like many young children, the Snover was too tempted by the idea of having lots and lots of candy to care about anything else. And so he followed the trail of gummies back to the same forest he was in yesterday, which had a huge section of burnt trees. ...Guess what caused those trees to become burnt.

The gang were up early that day. Toasty was eager to prove himself, and he ended up eating breakfast on the fly. The other members were trying to play catch-up with Toasty as he was rushing over to the mission board. Just about everyone from yesterday was at the board. ...Except Hunter, who wasn't there at the time.

"Come on! I wanna choose this time!" Toasty blurted out as they got there.

"Wow, he's really eager this time, isn't he?" Doshin asked.

"Sounds like I'm already achieving my goal," Ricky said with a smile.

As Ricky ran up to the board, everyone immediately shouted and ran. Right now, they were treating Toasty as some sort of demon pig. With everyone out of the way, Toasty looked through the missions. Suddenly, he found one that caught his interest.

"No way! This is the one!" Toasty blurted out as he took the mission he wanted and stomped up to his group.

"What is it, a babysitting job?" Doshin asked.

"Doshin, I would advise you to show a bit more respect," Tuumba stated.

"Something like that," Toasty said. "Look at this! The Snover child from yesterday is gone missing again TODAY!"

"Wait, how does a Snover child go missing twice?" Fang asked.

"Must be an adventurous kid," Ricky said. "We were all young once."

"Pfft, it didn't even mention who saved the child the first time," Doshin said. "Thanks again Toasty."

Fang started to wind her arm up before clocking Doshin on the head. She had had just enough of his shenanigans.

"It's in the same forest now," Toasty stated. "This is my chance to make things right. We have to hurry!"

"Wait for us man!" Ricky shouted as Toasty charged off to the mission. The others were following him all the way there.

...But where was Hunter? It seemed odd that he wasn't there. ...Or was he? As it turns out, he was watching them from behind the scenes, and it looked like he had a mission in his hand. ...The same one, with Snover's picture and everything else.

"Once a gang of losers... always a gang of losers," Hunter said to himself.

As they were searching through the forest, Toasty was running faster than usual, and the others could barely keep up. Toasty kept calling out to see if he could find the Snover he was looking for.

"Here boy! Here little Snover!" Toasty called out.

"I don't think calling for him after you burnt the forest down is going to coax him out," Doshin said.

"I'm sorry!" Toasty cried. "I'm sorry I burnt the forest down. I still protected you though, right? Please don't be afraid of me."

"How do we know he even came to this forest?" Fang asked.

"It was stated in the mission that it was in this forest," Ricky said.

"That's just an assumption though," Fang said.

"Maybe if we stood still, we would hear him," Tuumba suggested.

"Our footsteps are kind of loud," Doshin admitted.

"Yes, the footsteps," Toasty proclaimed. "They're making it harder to hear. Little Snover! I'm sorry! Please, let me know where you are!"

Suddenly, Ricky's ears started to perk up. He caught something on his ears.

"I think I hear something," Ricky said.

"Heeeeelp!" they heard a cry.

"Little Snover?" Toasty asked. "Daddy's coming for you!"

Toasty got a head start against the other Mightyfats. Fang couldn't help but notice something.

"...I thought he decided he wasn't his father?" Fang questioned.

The others followed Toasty to his destination where they saw the situation unfold. There was the Snover child with a handful of gummies, being attacked by the same Scythers from yesterday. Toasty felt he had a debt to pay.

"No... I can do good," Toasty said. "It's okay, daddy is here."

The Snover started to cry upon sight of Toasty. He felt a bit sad to see him cry, so he took command.

"I'm going to save that kid myself!" Toasty cried.

"What are you doing you imbecile?" Tuumba asked.

"I can do it," Toasty said. "I can protect him. RAAARGH!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Fang, Doshin and Tuumba.

Unlike the others, Ricky had faith. He watched in confidence that Toasty would do the right thing. Toasty started with his arm thrust again, aimed at the Scyther.

"Hey kid, how do you like your bugs?" Toasty asked.

The Scyther noticed Toasty and started to attack. Toasty then shot fire at them once again. ...But this time he only shot a little fire. He was practicing his limitation of his power, and shot a steady stream of fire at the bugs as they got far away enough from the Snover. All three of the bugs caught ablaze and started to run away from Toasty.

"You idiot, they're still going to burn the forest!" Doshin cried. "...Or what's left of it."

Toasty thrust both arms out this time. Instead of fire, Toasty shot out boiling water from his fists aimed carefully at all the Scyther. It was a special technique that Emboar could use. He was able to hit all three of the Scyther and managed to put all three fires out. This was not the same Toasty from yesterday: this is the Toasty that got the message.

"Personally, I like em rare," Toasty said, using a set-up line from his previous comment. "I... I did it... I saved the Snover."

"He... he did?" Doshin asked. "He... actually controlled his powers."

"I did good. Did I do good? Please tell me I did good," Toasty said.

"...Except for that really dumb joke, yeah I guess you did okay," Fang said.

...But the Snover remained scared. Even though they saved his life twice, the Snover did not forget what happened yesterday.

"No... don't be afraid, I'm a good guy," Toasty said.

"Hey Ricky, don't you have something to say?" Fang asked.

"You mean like I told you so, Doshin?" Ricky asked. "Toasty kind of spoke up for me."

"...Good, so we're not going to make a deal out of this then," Tuumba mentioned.

"It's okay, daddy's here to help you," Toasty said in a soft voice to the Snover.

"Step away from the child." Of course, the trouble wasn't over. In fact, it was only beginning when a familiar amphibious bully showed up with his group. Hunter was there, and he brought all of his friends. "I'd like to introduce you to my equally slim line-up. Please welcome Claw the Weavile!"

The first member made himself known by slashing the air a few times, followed by raking his claws together and giving one last slash outward. The Weavile named Claw then chuckled a bit, seeming pretty confident.

"Next, welcome my good friend Sun the Infernape," Hunter said.

The wily Infernape sprung forward, landing on his hands. He stood himself on only a single hand before jumping off it and doing two flips in the air, landing safely on his feet before crossing his arms in confidence. This was Sun the Infernape.

"And last but not least are the twins, Mystic the Gardevoir and Sever the Gallade," Hunter introduced.

Mystic the Gardevoir floated forward, while her brother Sever jumped in front of her. Mystic waved her arm over her body while a pink aura encased her arm before bringing it back to her face. The Gallade circled both arms, on arm going from six-o-clock to twelve, the other going from twelve to six, before bringing both arms together. These two were putting on a display.

"That's right, we are the Range Rangers," Hunter said. "We are true Rescuers, and we came to help the Snover by protecting him from a loose cannon like you, Toasty!"

What enraged the Mightyfats the most wasn't their arrogance, but the fact that all three were about as spindly as a strand of Ariados web. These arrogant twats were the exact opposite of Ricky and the others, as they were incredibly skinny and less than friendly and openhearted. But worst of all, they were stealing a mission that Toasty had already claimed.

"What are you doing here!?" Ricky shouted. "This is our mission! We accepted the mission before you even came to the mission board."

"I guess someone knew you were incapable of protecting an innocent child, so we came to do things right," Hunter said.

"Yeah, well that is not necessary," Toasty said. "The child is already safe, we're heading back, and mother Abomasnow is going to be happy."

"That kid doesn't trust you," Hunter said. "He would be much safer with me." Hunter then walked up to the Snover to talk to him. "Hey there little guy. Why don't you come with us instead?"

"We came here first!" Fang shouted.

"Well you have proven you're not capable enough," Hunter said. "So, in that case, I am going to save your little friend from you five. Sound fair?"

As Hunter started to get closer to the Snover, Ricky got angry. He swung his club into the ground with all his might and summoned a lightning bolt near Hunter's location. He was trying to show he meant business.

"Lay one finger on that Snover, and you will regret it," Ricky said.

"Look boss, the Ursaring-Trapped "Top Percentage" doofus thinks he's tough," Claw blurted out.

"Hmmm... perhaps we could make things interesting," Hunter said. "How about we fight for that child. Winner takes him back and claims the reward."

"What!? No! This is our mission you thugs!" Ricky shouted.

"What are you, a torchic?" Mystic asked.

"We just want to complete our mission," Fang stated. "Is that wrong?"

"Hello!? You burnt the forest down!" Sun shouted.

"That was an accident," Toasty said.

"Accident or not, you're reckless and dangerous, and you don't deserve the reward," Sever stated.

"Shut up! Come at me then," Doshin said. "I'll take any one of you losers!"

"Fine then, I accept," Mystic decided, walking forward to confront Doshin. Doshin started to back away from Mystic.

"...Why did it have to be the fairy girl?" Doshin whimpered.

"Let's make use of those type advantages," Hunter said. "Mystic, you take on the panda. Sever, you or Sun can fight Ricky. The other can fight Tuumba."

"I aint fighting Ricky, he looks way too easy," Sun said. "I'll fight the Snorlax."

"They both look too easy," Sever said confidently.

"Ooh! Can I get the crocodile then?" Claw asked.

"Be my guest, Claw," Hunter said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Claw shouted.

"And that leaves the big fat pig for me," Hunter said.

"...I don't want to fight you," Toasty said.

"Ha! It's because you know I'll win," Hunter said.

Toasty looked over and saw his friends desperately trying to defend themselves. Ricky swung his club furiously, but Sever was quick and made plenty of jumps at his head, right where it hurt. Fang was swiping and thumping the ground, but Claw too was fast, managing to land ice shot after ice shot all over her body. Doshin was being treated like a wimp as Mystic was hurling Dazzling Gleams at him. Doshin could do little but cower. The only one even remotely holding their own was Master Tuumba, and even he had a hard time actually hurting Sun. The wily Infernape couldn't reach Tuumba's head, but he struck wherever he could. Tuumba was so strong that all Sun's tricks, including a fury of punches at his torso and flaming stomps at his feet, did nothing to phase him.

...Until Sun jumped among the trees to gain higher ground. He jumped out and sent a flying kick straight at Tuumba's face, knocking him backward into a tree, which Tuumba's great size and weight effortlessly knocked down, which caused other trees to knock down. This worried Toasty greatly.

"NO! My friends!" Toasty shouted.

"You stupid hypocrites!" Tuumba shouted while trying to get up. "Now who's destroying the forest? Huh?"

"Aww, that's too bad," Hunter said. "I guess fat armor is a joke once people realize they need to aim for the head."

"Wait, you don't have to do this," Toasty pleaded before turning to Snover. "Come on little guy, let's go home to your parents."

"Surrender the kid, and your friends anguish will stop," Hunter said.

"Come on, want papa to lay down so you can jump on his belly?" Toasty asked Snover.

"Ignore him, you saw what he did," Hunter said.

"Please... I just want to do something right," Toasty whimpered.

"Forget it, bacon," Hunter taunted. "He won't listen to you."

The Snover almost looked like he was about to cry again. He looked back between Toasty and Hunter. Toasty was so huge, and he burnt the forest down. The Snover didn't know if he felt safe around a big lumbering fire starter. But then he looked at Hunter. Toasty almost tried to seem like he cared about him, but was Hunter doing the same. The Snover was unsure what to do at this point.

...But eventually, the Snover made his decision. The Snover eventually ran up to Toasty and started to jump up.

"Da... Daddy," the Snover said.

"You... awww," Toasty said before kneeling down and petting the Snover. "I told you I'm not your dad, but it's no less flattering the second time you say it."

"What are you doing, get away from that creature!" Hunter shouted.

"He chose me, Hunter, which mean he wants ME to take him back," Toasty said.

"Daddy... help me," Snover said.

"Ho ho ho, don't worry," Toasty said. "Daddy won't let this creep touch you."

Toasty stomped around and glared at Hunter. He clutched his belly for a second before slapping it twice, which... kind of showed how dedicated he was to the theme, but was also his way of trying to seem threatening.

"You foolish little idiot!" Hunter cried.

Hunter fired off a signature Greninja Water Shuriken aimed right at Toasty's face. Toasty almost stumbled backwards into the Snover, but managed to stop himself from stepping on him.

"Ha! So it begins!" Toasty exclaimed. Toasty charged at Hunter with his arms raised. He was stomping fiercely to make himself look as scary as possible. When you think about it, his group liked to put on a display when they fought instead of just going at it straight, so they used a bunch of silly, unnecessary movements when fighting.

"You can't win against me!" Hunter cried.

Hunter fired more Water Shuriken at Toasty, hoping to knock him out. As Toasty stomped forward, he tried his hardest not to let them phase him. Soon, Toasty was nearing Hunter, and Hunter started to get worried. Toasty wound up his arm around his back and then thrust it in Hunter's body. Hunter was too nervous to move, and ended up taking the hit. Hunter, being a Dark type, actually took a huge blow from Toasty's fighting type punch attack. Hunter flew into the air and into a tree, and seemed to be in quite a lot of pain at that moment. It didn't look like he was getting up.

Ricky saw what Toasty did and then devised an idea. If they could turn the tides a bit by ignoring Hunter's rules, they might come out on top.

"Doshin! Forget about Mystic, you can't fight her!" Ricky said. "Send a Focus Blast at Claw!"

"Wait, what?" Claw asked, as he was on top of a losing Fang, trying to shove more ice into her.

"Huh? I can do that!" Doshin shouted as he braced through Mystic's attack and sent a Focus Blast at Claw, just before Mystic's last shot sent Doshin backwards into the ground. The Focus Blast hit Claw dead on, sending him into the thick brush in the forest.

"Fang! Use Earth Power on Sun!" Ricky called out.

"Huh? Right! Got it!" Fang said before turning around off her back. Once she righted herself, she licked her jaw again, hoping Sun saw it. ...Which he did.

"Oh no you don't!" Sun shouted, shifting his focus from Tuumba to Fang.

As Sun charged at Fang, Fang stomped the ground to summon an eruption in the ground. It hit Sun and sent him flying to Fang, who decided to chop him out of the air, sending him to the ground infront of her. She then proceeded to stand one foot on him so he couldn't get up.

"Now we have numbers," Ricky shouted. "Time to focus on the twins."

"Hmph, if they EVER defy us after this..." Tuumba grumbled.

Tuumba stomped over to Sever and swung his arm at him as he was trying to fight Ricky. Not being able to multitask, Sever could not dodge Tuumba's arm. This freed Ricky from Sever's blades and allowed the two to take on Mystic, who had just knocked out Doshin. Mystic has range advantage as she tried to use Dazzling Gleam on Tuumba and Ricky. Her rays were much less succesful against them and eventually, they cornered her into a tree.

"May I?" Ricky asked.

Tuumba gave Ricky the palm to allow him to do the honors. Ricky pulled his arms as far back as he could, which wasn't very far, and then... he lightly bonked Mystic on the head, intending to knock her out without doing it too painfully.

It was crystal clear what the problem was with the opposition. While the Mightyfats were really good at taking blows, the skinny little wimps among the Range Rangers were terrible at taking hits. Toasty's shadow was still looming over Hunter.

"You... what are you..." Hunter asked.

"Who am I?" Toasty asked. "Let's go down the list: I am Toasty, the fire specialist. The lady over there is named Fang. She has an affinity with ground force. Our fighting specialist is Doshin. He..."

Toasty pointed at Doshin, who was just now waking up from his fight. Mystic hurt him pretty good, actually.

"Doshin is a stronger willed fighter than anyone I know," Toasty said.

"Huh? Did he just say something nice about me?" Doshin asked himself.

"Then there is our powerful and caring master, Master Tuumba," Toasty said.

As Toasty was talking, Ricky walked over to him. It's obvious Ricky wanted Toasty to say something about him.

"And then... there's my best friend of all, Ricky the young gun," Toasty said. "He's the one who helped me learn to control my abilities. Our group always felt empty, and then Ricky came and filled in that hole in our life."

"What... what is wrong with... ugh..." Hunter groaned.

As Toasty was talking, the Snover ran over to Toasty. Toasty snuffed his flaming beard before picking the Snover up.

"We are the Mightyfats, the plump, porcine protectors of those who cannot defend themselves from creeps like you. You ever think to hurt this kid or anyone else again, then don't be surprised if you find yourself going belly up. ...Now come on little guy, let's go home."

Toasty and the other members marched on back to town, where they delivered the Snover child back to their parents. But the fight between them and the Range Rangers didn't end. Eventually they recovered and tried to have them arrested in front of the town's guards, including officer Granbull. ...Lately though, people refer to him as Snubull, as he claims to miss being one before stumbling into the evolution chamber. Granbull was accompanied by Rhydon and Rhyperior guards. Both the Mightyfats and the Range Rangers were there, and accompanying the Mightyfats was the Snover and its mother.

"It was them!" Hunter shouted. "We were just trying to save that kid when suddenly they attacked us."

"That's a bold faced lie and you know it!" Tuumba shouted. "You came and attacked us!"

"Ricky fired the first shot!" Claw shouted.

"That was a warning shot, not an attack!" Ricky shouted.

"But you started the fight!" Sever claimed.

"None of us wanted to fight!" Fang shouted. "YOU threatened to steal OUR mission!"

"Wait! Why don't we ask "Jr?" Toasty suggested. "Hey little guy, what happened?"

"There... there were these bugs," the Snover said. "They were mean and scary and then... the big guys came and scared them off. And then... these smaller guys came and tried to take me away, but daddy protected me and saved me."

"It's sad, but... he probably thinks of you as a dad after... after his real dad left him," the Abomasnow stated.

"Ugh! What are you paying him? Gummies?" Hunter asked.

"I remember following a trail of gummies into the forest," the Snover said. "I saw tiny holes in the ground along them. I didn't know what they were, but they were kind of like footsteps. Small... round holes."

"Huh... Kind of like Mystic's legs!" Doshin accused.

This was the first time they noticed, but Mystic had a bag with her. The Rhydon seized her and opened the bag up, and there they found them: gummies! In fact, there were lots of gummies in her bag. This infuriated Tuumba.

"You were trying to FAKE A RESCUE MISSION!?" Tuumba roared.

"Wait! It's not our fault!" Hunter cried. "We were promised lots of pay by this strange creature. A cloaked creature and a small Mienfou showed up in a strange vehicle and..."

"Wait a minute! You were working for Droopy and Casey?" Ricky asked.

"Geeze, if you hate us for being fat, you'd flip if you saw what Droopy looked like without a cloak," Fang mentioned.

"With all of the evidence shown here, I am afraid I would see it right to have you locked up for a week," Granbull said. "In addition, your Rescue team rank will be reset."

"Aww, come on!" Hunter shouted.

"No more, you're coming with us," Granbull stated.

"This sucks!" Sun blurted out.

"Never should have listened to those guys," Mystic mumbled.

As the guards were taking Hunter and the Range Rangers away, Tuumba's anger was still lingering. He had his hands clenched the entire time.

"I can't believe they would stoop so low," Tuumba grumbled. "And they were helping Droopy of all creatures, promised pay that they would obviously not receive. ...Whatever, let's go back to base."

"Wait... Can daddy stay?" the Snover asked.

"Aww, sorry "Jr." but I have to get back to my guild," Toasty stated.

"Pleeeeeeease?" the Snover pleaded.

Toasty looked back at the other members. Each of them were giving him a warm smile that made him feel good inside. But those smiles also told him it was alright.

"Well... if they think it's alright, then I suppose I can stay," Toasty said.

"YAY!" the Snover cried.

Toasty decided to lay down and put the Snover on his belly. The Snover then proceeded to use Toasty as a trampoline, and Toasty seemed to be giggling the whole time. Toasty had a kind heart, and it showed here.

"Thanks for giving Toasty another chance," Ricky said to Tuumba.

"Well... if it changes someone for the better and makes them smile, then I made the right choice," Tuumba responded.

"Well, I guess Toasty can catch up with us later," Fang said. "Let's go back to the base. I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah.. no kidding," Doshin said. "My head is still spinning from that fight."

Leaving Toasty to do some babysitting, the others went back to base to rest off their wounds. At the same time, they knew Droopy was involved in the Range Rangers attacking them in the forest, and were being more alert on his attacks. Droopy was proving to be more competent than he looked. They knew in order to get the Range Rangers to work for him, Droopy would have to bribe Hunter and Claw, as they were Dark Types and his Hypnosis wouldn't work on him. Where ever he hides, what does he have in his lair that he promises to others?

 **Next Episode**

 _Ricky's not the only young gun looking to join his group. Aster the Purugly is big, tough, surprisingly agile, and really, really, really, really, REALLY seems to hate Chesto Berries. Ricky spends his time trying to befriend the strange Purugly. But who is Aster. And with every step the Mightyfats take to put their Rescue group on the map, Droopy finds a way to throw a monkey wrench in their plan. When Ricky and Aster get together for a briefing, Ricky finds out just how tough and powerful Aster really is. Is he friend or foe? Keep reading for the next chapter of Mightyfats:_ _ **New Bird Among the Flock: Aster's Berry Crush Saga**_ _._


	3. New Bird Among the Flock

_**New Bird Among the Flock: Aster's Berry Crush Saga**_ _._

Ricky decided to go to the inn the next day in his free time. He wanted to talk with one of the only Pokemon who had his back the whole time: Midge the Chansey. There were only a few Pokemon at the inn around the time Ricky came in, so Ricky could talk to Midge quietly.

"Glad to hear your new group is working out," Midge said.

"They all seem to be pretty nice Pokemon actually," Ricky said. "...Well except for Doshin. He seems to care more about himself than others. ...But then again, I don't know him well enough."

"Congratulations on your first successful mission, by the way," Midge congratulated. "I can't believe the nerve of the Range Rangers."

"You can honestly say that surprises you after they trapped my foot and tail?" Ricky questioned.

"...Now that you mention it, I guess it's not that surprising," Midge admitted.

"I bet it also won't surprise you that they were working for Droopy either," Ricky stated.

"...Wait, who's Droopy?" Midge asked.

"Oh right, I never told you who he was," Ricky said. "Let's just say he's currently our arch enemy at this point. You'll know him because he rides a machine."

"Ooh, one of those giant robots like in the plays and cartoons?" Midge asked. Ricky took a big breath to stress what he was about to say.

"No, he has a henchmon drive him around in a forklift," Ricky put bluntly.

"Huh, I wonder why... oh," Midge started. "He sounds hideous."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but... yeah, he is definitely hideous," Ricky said.

"So... what do you guys plan on doing next?" Midge asked.

"Well, we're still merely a Normal ranked Rescue Team, so we'll probably start small," Ricky said.

"What if you went big to boost that score quickly?" Midge asked. "You guys look capable enough that you could take some really tough jobs."

"Uhhh, good idea!" Ricky blurted out. "I'll pitch that idea to my group. I wonder how they will... hmmmm?"

At that moment, someone came into the inn. This Pokemon seemed surprisingly buff, in fact ridiculously so. His chest was almost balloon-like, and he had these huge arms as well. But after he came in, Ricky saw his body change instantly to something more familiar to him. Suddenly, he started to look a bit more like Ricky and his gang: big, fat, imposing and powerful, sporting a similar Teflon tummy to that of the Mightyfats. That's when Ricky noticed a big tail like a cartoon robot's claw. Only one Pokemon was known to have such a tail capable of making their top half look much stronger, and that was the incorrectly named Pur"ugly".

"Hello there," Ricky greeted. "It's not often I see one like you around here."

"Huh, is that so?" the Purugly asked. "I actually came here to this inn looking for you or one of your associates."

"Oh, so you're looking to join the Mightyfats?" Ricky asked. "Are... are they still accepting new members?"

"They should be allowing new members," the Purugly said. "Their fliers are still around town. ...So, you are named..."

"Let me introduce you to myself," Ricky said. "My name is Ricky. Would you like to tell me what your name is?"

"I go by the name Aster," he said. "I hear you only allow the biggest, toughest and fattest Pokemon among the block in your group."

"Oh, it's not all about being fat," Ricky said. "You can be as heavy as you want, but if you're immobile and squishy, it doesn't matter. You need to be strong and impervious to be able to join among my gang. Your bellies must be indestructible enough to take almost anything."

"Like being able to yawn at a gang of Grovile as they try to slice you up with their puny claws?" Aster asked. "Cause I know I'm at least that tough."

"Yes, exactly," Ricky responded. "Also, we prefer to work in a team. Everyone trying to cover for everyone else's shortcomings and what-not."

"Uhh, but you all have pretty much the same shortcomings?" Aster asked.

"Okay, it's really because we're all good friends," Ricky said. "...Well except for Doshin. He kind of picks on everyone. He also thinks highly of himself even though he's done the least amount of work of any of us so far."

"Well, I think I might be eligible for these guys," Aster said. "I think I'm going to head on over there right now."

"Okay, a few things you should know first," Ricky said. "Our Headquarters is just down..."

But Aster had ran out of the inn before Ricky could tell him much. Ricky was surprised at how eager he was. ...But of course, he soon came back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say I don't know where the HQ is," Aster admitted.

"Oh hold on, I can help you there," Ricky said as he waddled toward Aster.

"Uhh, Ricky?" Midge asked.

"Is something wrong Midge?" Ricky asked. "...Oh, right. This is Midge. She has been with me ever since I first started searching for a Rescue Team."

"That's better," Midge said. Midge can be pretty nice most of the time, but she does have a slight attitude too.

"It's nice to know there are those looking out for us," Aster complimented.

"Anyway, it's not too far from here Aster," Ricky said as he waddled out of the inn.

Ricky lead Aster down the road to help him find the HQ. ...But when they passed an alley, Ricky heard something suspicious in the dark, gloomy alley.

"What the heck was that noise?" Ricky asked.

"What noise, I didn't hear anything," Aster said.

"There was a strange noise," Ricky said. "I think it came from that alley."

"Ricky, I want to meet your friends," Aster said. "I be whatever sound you heard, it's not important."

"You're probably right," Ricky said. "Plus, I doubt I could catch it, and it looks like it has cliffs and wood to hide behind too. Oh well, let's go."

Ricky continued to take Aster to his Headquarters. ...But what he didn't realize was that he was being watched. The one who made that sound was Casey and his forklift, backing slowly behind a wooden building until they went away. Of course, Casey had Droopy in front as usual. Droopy was apparently scheming.

"Little Ricky," Droopy started. "When you see... what I have planed... for you... you... are finished... you stupid... rat!"

"First Ricky, then the rest of them," Casey blurted.

"Yes... I hate them... all... very much so," Droopy stated. "But... none make my... brain explode... like Ricky... He stole... my one chance... at life. So now... that he ruined... my life... I will end... his."

"He did ruin your life?" Casey asked. "You were kind of rejected first before he came along."

"...That was... my chance..."Droopy said.

"Don't be angry at Ricky," Casey suggested. "Master Tuumba is the one who crushed your hopes and dreams under his paw."

"...Yes... Master Tuumba," Droopy started. "He... is the one. ...He... ruined me. HE... COULD NOT... SEE... MY... POTENTIAL! ACK!"

Tuumba started to breathe heavily. It's obviously he was stressing himself out too much, and was starting to succumb to high blood pressure.

"Master Titus, calm down," Casey suggested. "You could suffer a heart attack that way."

Casey got out of the forklift and ran over to Droopy. Indeed, Droopy was suffering from a heart attack.

"Can... barely... breeeeaaathe..." Droopy whined.

"Stop... calm down... I'm here for you Titus as always," Casey stated. "Just chill out. Keep taking breaths and you'll regain your senses."

"... Hack... ...Thank you Casey," Droopy complimented. "You are... always there... for me... even when no one... is there... for me."

"Always ready to help you Master Titus," Casey responded.

"All the others... even my... own sister... abandoned me," Droopy said. "...But not you... Casey. Thank... you."

"By the way, if our plan doesn't work, can I have another shot at Ricky?" Casey asked. "I kind of want revenge on him for the last time. No way am I going to fall for his only trick twice."

"Yes... nothing is too good... for you... Casey," Droopy said.

Droopy started to pat Casey's head to show his appreciation for his support. Like a lot of villains, Droopy had at least one ally he held near and dear to him. In Droopy's life, Casey was his only true friend.

Ricky had finally arrived at the Mightyfats headquarters, where he allowed Aster inside. Like when Ricky first entered, it was very dark inside. Aster seemed kind of miffed about something.

"Geeze, could you be any slower?" Aster asked. "I'd have gotten here faster by myself without directions."

"With all due respect Aster, I do the best I can with my limited limb length," Ricky said.

"Yup, here it comes: Raticates complain about being Raticates, not like it's something I've never heard before," Aster commented.

"You know, you're kind of going out of bounds there," Ricky stated.

"I'm sorry, it's just I get these thoughts in my head that I know I should keep to myself, but I blurt them out anyway," Aster admitted.

"No, no, I needed to hear how annoying it was for me to constantly whine about my tiny arms and legs," Ricky said.

"Well that, yes, you actually did need," Aster said. "So where is the head of this team?"

"He should be coming out of the darkness soon," Ricky stated. "I must warn you though, he is kind of scary."

"Pfft! You think I'm afraid?" Aster asked. "Not much can really scare me."

Eventually, the lights turned on a bit and Master Tuumba appeared. He went through the same routine he made with Ricky by turning the lights on when he was very close to Aster and stomping the grounds while making low pitched noises that sounded like drums. Aster, being as big and tough as he was... screamed, got into a fetal position and started to suck his thumb.

"So... still think he's not scary?" Ricky asked.

"That was just blurting out words I should have kept to myself again," Aster admitted.

"This is the creature you brought to us Ricky?" Tuumba asked. "Let me assure you that if I were any other Rescue Team leader that you would be out on the streets sipping rain water from unused barrels of Kecleon's Wares by now. But... we do not judge based on first impressions or how high their bravery is. ...That is just something we will have to work on."

"Right, so... what do I have to do to join this group again?" Aster asked.

"All you must do is stand in that circle and absorb a furious punch well enough that you are not pushed behind that line," Tuumba explained. "Thunder is currently away at the time, so I will have Ricky march over to the Mightybelts headquarters to fetch him."

"But Master Tuumba, I have no idea where it is," Ricky said. "Plus, I'm the slowest creature in your group."

"Fine, I'll just get Doshin to do it," Tuumba said.

"Alright, can I meet the rest of the group now?" Aster asked.

"Initiation first, THEN you can meet everyone," Tuumba stated. "Ricky, go fetch Doshin and tell him to get Thunder."

"I'm on it Master," Ricky said as he went into the darker area to preform his requested task.

Doshin rushed over to the Mightybelts base of operations to fetch Thunder the Machamp. Thunder went to the Mightyfats base to give Aster the test. Aster was told to have his tail unlatched for this challenge. Aster took all four fists from Thunder and managed to stop well before passing the line. Ricky, Doshin and Tuumba both watched this event.

"Well, it looks like he's strong enough," Thunder said to Tuumba. "He's pretty well built, too. I'd say you have a good find on your hands."

"And yet, I'm still not convinced he's Mightyfat material," Tuumba said.

"Hey! I did your stupid test, now let me in the group!" Aster shouted.

"Aster, what is the matter with you!?" Ricky shouted. "You did not show this level of rudeness when I first met you."

"Ugh, I am just terrible at controlling my mood," Aster said.

"Well your attitude is going to have to change if you want to remain in this group," Tuumba stated. "We would rather not have Pokemon like you with your foul tongue and rash attitude. It's bad enough that we have Doshin."

"Hey! I'm not rude!" Doshin cried.

"Sure you're not," Thunder said. "People really enjoy hearing you talk about yourself all the time."

"Duh! Well of course they do," Doshin said. "After all, I'm the toughest panda around."

"You do realize I was being sarcastic, right?" Thunder asked.

"What? You mean they don't enjoy it?" Doshin asked.

"NO!" Ricky, Tuumba, Thunder and Aster all yelled at once.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter," Tuumba said. "Doshin is basically our fighting-type expert who also deals in dark moves."

"That's right," Doshin said. "No one's a better Tyranitar Crusher than me..

"Ricky here is the only one of us capable ot Electric moves," Tuumba mentioned.

"When Gyrados comes around, I'm the dude for the task," Ricky said.

"And this is Thunder, our test warden," Tuumba added.

"I'm not actually a member of the group, but I do have a mutual respect for its members," Thunder said. "People would be surprised at how tough these guys are. I even sparred with Toasty once. It was basically three minutes of him giggling at every punch before he eventually knocked me out."

"Speaking of which... TOASTY! FANG! WE HAVE ANOTHER MEMBER!" Tuumba shouted. "Before they come, let me tell you about myself. I am Master Tuumba. Tuum-ba! Tuum-ba! If I have nothing against you, you may find me... pleasant enough. But if you get on my bad side, then I am your worst nightmare. With the strength of a dozen Conkeldurrs, a belly as strong as ten brick walls behind padded gym mats, and enough weight to leave his mighty footprints in concrete, I am someone you would prefer to have as your ally."

"Master Tuumba! Did you call for us?" Suddenly, Toasty made his presence known. He jumped into the light, and then shot spouts of fire into the air, putting on a fiery light show. ...That didn't go over well as usual.

"Toasty, what did we tell you about the pyrotechnics?" Fang asked, appearing alongside Toasty.

"What? I didn't burn nothing this time," Toasty said.

...Or so he thought, until he noticed Tuumba had one of his ears set on fire. Tuumba quickly slapped the fire out with his palm.

"Perhaps yesterday was a fluke," Tuumba responded. "Anyway, the Emboar is Toasty. He is our... flight-brained fire specialist."

"Hi-ya!" Toasty greeted.

"And I am the team's Ground type specialist, Fang," she said. "Do you like my outfit?"

"...I think it looks tacky," Aster stated.

"Well... NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION!" Fang shouted.

"Uh, actually you just did," Aster mentioned.

"Well now I'm UN-asking it!" Fang shouted.

"You can't just un-ask for an opinion," Aster said.

"Do you ever quit talking!?" Fang shouted. "Get off my case!"

"Whoa, Fang! Calm down a bit, he's new," Ricky stated. "I guess she's kind of sensitive about her look."

"No duh," Aster replied.

"Hey Tuumba! How about we try this rookie for a test run?" Toasty suggested.

"Yeah, mission time!" Doshin shouted.

"Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Tuumba decided.

"Hey Tuumba, why don't we try something BIG?" Ricky asked. "It could help boost our rank. ...Midge suggested that."

"Hmmm, she does have an astute suggestion," Tuumba pondered. "...But we have a rookie on board."

"Don't feel bad for me, I can handle something tough," Aster responded.

"Well, we are still only Normal rank, so our options for what we're allowed to do will still be limited," Tuumba mentioned.

"Then let us just choose the hardest mission available for Normal Rank teams," Fang suggested. "Hopefully in a place with a bunch of rocks."

"I don't know if I like rocks," Toasty said. "They don't burn very easily."

"Then break them with your fists, numskull!" Doshin shouted, reminding Toasty that he was a fire type.

"Okay, I'll start with the rocks in your head," Toasty threatened.

"...Doshin, you really need to lay off him darling," Fang said.

The team went to the boards to search for a mission. Without Hunter there, the boards were a bit quieter. They still got ridiculed overall, but they managed to find a good mission for their team. Their job was to find a Technical Machine for the move Protect in a dark cave, perfect for Fang's request.

Some geeky Helioisk sent them on the mission, as apparently it was a TM he had stored in Kangaskhan's Storage for safe keeping that was apparently stolen. The group didn't face anything drastic on their trek through the cave, but they were about to get more than they bargained for.

"Boy, my legs are tired," Toasty complained.

"Come on, sug, it should be on this floor," Fang mentioned.

"Alright, I'm ready for just about anything," Aster said. "Where's the boss of this dungeon?"

"Uhh, what?" Doshin asked.

"You know, the badguy protecting the treasure?" Aster said.

"Dude, this isn't a game," Doshin stated.

"By the way Aster, what do YOU specialize in?" Ricky asked.

"My specialty is shifting from a defensive creature like you guys into a huge offensive monstrosity," Aster said. "When I need to smash stuff, I just clutch my belly with my tail to buff up my top half. I can hit really hard in this stance. If I need to absorb blows, I just let go and allow my belly to take the damage."

"...So you're basically Tuumba except you can only be offensive and defensive one at a time?" Fang asked.

"Did I mention I'm a Purugly?" Aster asked. "We Purugly are much faster than we look. Even I'm pretty fast."

"I can vouch for him on that," Ricky said.

"So, you're kind of like Tuumba Plus?" Fang suggested.

Tuumba stopped dead in his tracks. He was in front of the group when Fang said that.

"He is not better than I am!" Tuumba said. "If he thinks he's anywhere near as strong as I am, he's done for."

"Now, let's not turn this into a contest," Ricky said.

"Fine, you're on!" Aster cried.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Ricky cried. "You are very strong Aster, but Tuumba would destroy you. And even if he didn't, you'd probably be banned from the group."

"Fine, why don't I prove to you how strong I am," Tuumba stated.

"Guys, not now," Ricky whimpered.

But Aster didn't listen. Aster clutched his belly and charged after Tuumba with a punch. Tuumba grabbed his arm and then lifted his body. He ripped his tail off his belly and put it in his mouth to stop Aster from using it as he lifted Aster way over his head.

"ACK! OKAY, OKAY, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME!" Aster cried.

"The better side of your brain needs to work overtime if it wants stop those bad words from coming out," Fang said.

Tuumba carefully placed Aster down on the ground. He was not happy with him at all.

"Idiot!" Tuumba blurted out. "One more stunt like that, and you're gone."

As they got further down, they finally found the TM. It was in a remote location all by itself.

"Hey! There it is," Toasty said. "This mission turned out to be easy."

Before Toasty could go forward to grab the TM, Fang put her arm out. She thought something was up.

"This seems TOO easy," Fang mentioned.

"Oh boy, why is it that every time no one's around, everything seems "too easy" or "too quiet?" Toasty asked. "It's right there, let's just get it and go."

"Toasty, she could be right," Ricky said. "What if it's an ambush?"

"Who cares?" Toasty asked. "If that's the case, then we can take them. Now if you guys won't get it, then I will."

"LEROOOOY Jeeeeenkiiins!" Doshin blurted out.

Sure enough, the moment he stepped into the area, he had triggered a trap. Gas immediately shot up from the ground, and before you knew it, Toasty was waddling around, daze and confused.

"Stupid Toasty," Tuumba said.

"...Well, he already triggered the trap," Aster said. "I'm going in then."

Aster walked past the trap and over to the TM. No sooner than he grabbed it, trouble started. A gang of four Persain started to come into the area, and started surrounding Aster.

"Leaving so soon?" one of the Persain asked.

"Yeah, I have to take this TM to our client," Aster stated. "

"You aren't going anywhere," another Persain said. "You'll be food for months."

"That's quite a lot to chew, dummy!" Aster shouted. Aster had his tail unclenched to his belly at the current moment.

"Do you think you're being tough?" another Persain asked.

"Try me, you'll find that, actually, I am quite tough," Aster taunted.

The Persain then went after Aster full force, every one of them grabbing onto him with claws and teeth. Aster threw one away from him that was gnawing at his arm. He proceeded to toss another Persain that was gnawing at his other arm at the other Persain. There were two of them on his back, though, which Aster decided to answer by falling onto his back and crushing them. Aster then rolled out of the way of the Persain.

"What's the matter? Eyes bigger than your stomachs?" Aster taunted.

The Persain were not giving up. Although they were much persistent, Aster spaced himself away from the Persain. He then clutched his belly with his tail to beef up his top half. The Persain he squashed then decided to go after him first, followed by the Persain he tossed away. They didn't get very close to him as he punched both of the first two backward into the other Persain.

"Give up, inferior kittens?" Aster asked.

"You... you're just a fat cat," the last Persain whimpered.

"I'm not just a fat cat, I am a fat TIGER CAT!" Aster exclaimed. Purugly were classified as "Tiger Cat" Pokemon.

"No... You will be our meal," one of the other Persain whined.

A lot of the Pokemon who challenged the Mightyfats crumbled in one blow. ...But at the same time, the Mightyfats haven't been challenged that much. Still, the Persain's durability was still commendable, as they didn't seem like they would give up easily.

"Wow, this is fun to watch," Doshin said. "That Aster kid is tough."

"Uh, shouldn't we help him?" Fang asked.

"I'll get to that, I'm watching a show now," Doshin replied.

"Fine darling, let him have all the glory then," Fang responded.

"What!? He thinks he can steal MY spotlight?" Doshin shouted. "HEY YOU STUPID CATS!"

The Persain then looked over and saw Doshin as he stepped out into the open. He threw punches into the air, stomped the ground several times and put on his best angry face to make himself look serious.

"You want a piece of the panda?" Doshin asked. "Fine! I'll give you all the panda you can handle!"

...But the Persain ignored him, and continued to fight Aster. Doshin was pretty annoyed at them right now. ...But not as annoyed as he was at Aster after he smacked all four Persain backward again right up to Doshin's gut. Aster was proving to be a formidable player.

"Hey! I'm talking to you lame brains!" Doshin shouted.

...But eventually, the Persain's had their fill. After a while of Aster batting them around, the Persain could not fight any longer. Doshin was denied his slice of the action just now.

"And stay down!" Aster taunted.

"Gee, thanks for leaving us something to scrap with," Doshin grumbled.

"Doshin, being a Rescue Team is not all about fighting," Fang said. "Once you realize that, the very core of this planet will probably have froze over."

"It doesn't matter right now, because I have the TM," Aster said. "Now we just have to knock Toasty's senses back in and we can go."

At the time, Toasty was still waddling around with his head spinning. That may learn Toasty to charge into an area blindly.

The Mightyfats had scored a good amount of points with their latest mission. They didn't rise in rank, but the Mightyfats were starting to get some attention. Later that day, supper was being served at the Headquarters, served by none other than the Typhlosion Chef.

"Wow, you took out a gang of Persains all by yourself?" Toasty asked as they were awaiting their meal.

"Persains are so dumb," Aster said. "They think they're all cunning and clever, yet they're too cowardly to fight someone alone."

"Still, you kind of could have let us have some of the fun," Ricky suggested.

"Ah well, better luck next time guys," Aster said.

Doshin and Fang were sitting away from Aster at the time. Doshin did not seem to like Aster at all.

"Ugh, and you guys think I am bad?" Doshin whispered to Fang.

"You? No, you're just a bit self-centered," Fang stated. "But Aster? He wrote the book on being rude."

"Did he? I never saw his name on any of the books in the library," Doshin mentioned.

"...Oy vay," Fang blurted out, palming her shades at the time.

Eventually, the chef came out with a huge tray of food for the group. Master Tuumba was the first one he reached with the meal.

"I'll make sure you get a bonus for our new member," Tuumba said to the chef. "...If I can afford it."

"No worries Tuumba," the Typhlosion said.

"Aster, this is Chef Julian," Tuumba greeted.

"...What is he doing here? He's not like us," Aster said.

"Only our actual members are required to be this way," Tuumba said. "Our helpers can look any which way they want."

"Here we are, wild Miltank steak and a fruit salad filled with lots of Kelpsi, Chesto, Rawst, Watmel and Oran berries thrown in, and a dark Occa berry bar for your dessert and everyone else," Chef Julian said.

"Wait, Chesto berries!?" Aster cried. "No! I will not eat Chesto berries. They're disgusting!"

"They help promote strength and awareness," Tuumba mentioned.

"I said no, I won't eat them," Aster complained.

"Plus, the vitamins from the other berries help us too," Ricky said.

"Chesto berries help you stay awake on a tough job," Fang mentioned.

"I still won't eat them," Aster pouted. "I am not bringing those berries anywhere near my lips."

"Your performance in today's mission was most exceptional, but your attitude and disobedience will NOT be tolerated here!" Tuumba shouted. "Now eat!"

"I'll eat the other berries, just not the Chesto berries," Aster said.

"You will eat ALL OF THEM!" Tuumba shouted.

"Why should I be forced to eat them if I can't stand their taste!?" Aster shouted back.

"Yeah Tuumba, I know you want to promote good health, but if he doesn't want to eat them, why should he have to?" Ricky asked.

"...Ugh, fine!" Tuumba surrendered "You can pick out the Chesto berries."

"Thanks for helping me out," Aster said to Ricky.

"Hey, I'm always trying to be the good guy," Ricky admitted.

"Ricky, why do you stand up for everyone?" Tuumba asked. "There must be more to it that just wanting to be the good guy."

"That's more or less it Master Tuumba," Ricky replied.

"There is being the good guy and then there's being the push-over," Tuumba mentioned. "You cannot just suck up to people just because you want to be the good guy of the story."

"I don't want to anger you Ricky, but he has a point," Fang mentioned. "I do think you're being a bit soft."

"Big clubs are supposed to produce a big booming sound upon impact of our bellies," Toasty said. "If our bellies are too soft, the don't produce a sound at all. ...And the blow also travels through us easier."

"Toasty, you have no idea what we are talking about, do you?" Fang asked.

"You said Ricky is too soft," Toasty responded.

"Psychologically, not physically, you dolt!" Fang shouted.

"Seriously, Chesto berries aren't that bad," Doshin said. "They're crunchy, they have a rich and nutty flavor, and when you smoke them they taste REALLY good."

"Get off my case already!" Aster cried. "Geeze, I don't like Chesto berries! Is that such a problem to you guys!? Leave me alone!" Aster then got out of his chair and started to walk to the doorway of the HQ. "I need some time alone, so I'm going for a walk."

Ricky felt bad right now. Maybe his friends were right in that he was being too soft with Aster. At the same time, he didn't want to anger Aster either. Was there really such a thing as being TOO MUCH of a good guy?

"I... I think I might need to go for a waddle too," Ricky said. "Maybe I should go talk to Midge at the Inn."

"What's wrong Ricky, is your belly still too soft?" Toasty asked.

"No... I just need some time away from the group," Ricky responded.

"Aww, is it something I did?" Toasty asked. "Don't feel bad Ricky, we're here for you."

"Toasty, let him go," Fang suggested. "He'll figure it out sooner or later."

Ricky took a few steps outside the building. He wanted to clear his head and think things through. Before walking away, he looked back inside and wondered if he knew the answer already. But he went for a "waddle" anyway just to give him more time to think things through.

...But while he was walking, Ricky walked by the alley from earlier that day. That's when he heard a voice again. The voice sounded like Sheryl's, and it was coming from down the alley.

"Psst, Ricky. Come here," Sheryl suggested.

"Huh? You again?" Ricky asked. "Why are you here?"

"I seen Aster come by here," Sheryl said. "I heard he joined the Mightyfats recently."

"Okay, well... so?" Ricky questioned.

"Me and Aster were good friends for a while," Sheryl said. "We would always hang out together, and until a few days ago, we still hung out. ...But then one day I tried to get a hold of him, and he was nowhere to be found. But now he's back. Did he tell you any funny stories concerning these turn of events?"

"No, pretty much all he's done is act high, mighty and rude," Ricky said.

"Yeah, Aster is a hard case to crack," Sheryl said. "He tries to be good, it's just his thoughts speak before his brain does."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Ricky questioned.

"He thinks about something and says it before he can tell himself it's a bad idea to say it," Sheryl mentioned.

"Oh," Ricky responded. "Yeah, he's made that excuse a lot, but part of me feels like he doesn't care. He challenged Tuumba to a fight earlier, he wouldn't eat a bowl of berries provided to him, and then he stormed out of the building because the other members were annoying him. ...And then I walked out after being told I'm too soft in the head."

"...Did you say he wouldn't eat berries?" Sheryl asked.

"Yeah, Chesto berries in particular," Ricky said.

"Chesto... berries?" Sheryl stuttered. "Ohhhhhh nooooo..."

"Why, is that bad?" Ricky asked.

"No no no, this is worse than I thought it was," Sheryl mentioned.

"What did you think it was?" Ricky asked.

"I thought a Mr. Mime captured him and sold him to the circus," Sheryl said.

"Whaaaaaat?" Ricky blurted out.

"The Aster I know loves Chesto berries," Sheryl said. "He would eat them with a Castelia cone, a salad, in his lava cookie, or even raw. I know lots of Pokemon who like Chesto berries, but none as much as him."

"...Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Ricky asked.

"The only reason he would hate Chesto berries is if someone persuaded him to," Sheryl mentioned. "To add to that, the only reason someone would even need to persuade someone to not eat Chesto berries is if they were hypnotizing him. Ricky, Aster must be under someone's influence."

"Why would... wait," Ricky started. "Chesto berries have high energy properties. Eating one could keep you awake, and awake you when you sleep. Hypnosis is also a form of sleep. Sheryl, are you telling me that someone hypnotized Aster!?"

"Wow, you are a natural at this, aren't you?" Sheryl asked.

"But who would do such a thing?" Ricky asked.

"...Come on, Ricky, you know this one," Sheryl said playfully.

"...Of course. Droopy is probably using him as a double agent," Ricky guessed. "But why? And how do we break him of his trance?"

"The only way we can is to force-feed a Chesto berry down into him," Sheryl said. "As for what his plans are with Aster, I don't know for certain, but we cannot hurt Aster in any true way. No matter what Aster's plans are for you or the rest of the Mightyfats, always remember: he is not the enemy."

"I don't know, he seems like kind of a jerk," Ricky said.

"He would never try to hurt someone," Sheryl said. "Sure, he's not perfect, but he's not a bad dude."

"So... I just have to find Aster, and make him eat a Chesto berry?" Ricky asked.

"Do whatever it takes to free him from his trance," Sheryl said. "You could even get your friends to help you."

"Sounds like it should be easy enough," Ricky decided.

"Remember, don't harm Aster," Sheryl said. "Good luck, Ricky."

"I'll be sure to think of something," Ricky stated.

Ricky made his way back to base where everyone was thinking about sleep. They said Aster had returned in about ten minutes after he left, and was STILL getting on people's nerves. Eventually, it was time for them to sleep. That's when Ricky decided to wake up Fang, the one he trusted the most with the project he was about to give her.

"Psst... Fang. ...Fang, are you awake?" Ricky whispered.

Fang was pretty sound asleep at the time. Ricky decided to tickle her snout to wake her up.

"Koochie-koochie-koo-koo," Ricky whispered.

"Hee hee, Ricky, knock it off," Fang said softly.

"Fang, I want to talk to you outside," Ricky said. "It's about Aster."

"Can it wait till morning?" Fang asked.

"I want to talk about him when he isn't in the know," Ricky said.

"Alright, alright darling, I'm coming," Fang said.

Fang followed Ricky out of the HQ and met in the alley. That's where Ricky decided to devise a plan to feed Aster a Chesto berry.

"Fang, how good are your cooking skills?" Ricky asked.

"They're... okay I guess," Fang said.

"Can you make a poffin or a smoothie?" Ricky asked.

"Well... I haven't done any cooking in a while," Fang asked. "Usually I just go out to eat. ...What? Just because I'm a female that means I have to be good at cooking? How often do you watch cooking competitions where females actually win?"

"How often do you watch competitions period where females win?" Ricky asked.

"Grrrrr," Fang growled.

"No, I mean a lot of times, competitions are rigged," Ricky said. "I find it oddly suspicious that even when there's only one male in a competition of females, that the males almost always win the prize."

"Good, then you realize how sexist a lot of competitions can be," Fang said.

"Ugh, we're going off the subject," Ricky said. "I want a very sweet poffin or smoothie with a Chesto berry hidden inside it. Then I am going to feed it to Ricky as a treat. I feel like the only one who's even nice to me, so he will probably trust me more than anyone else."

"Like I said, my chef skills aren't that good," Fang mentioned. "Can't we just ask Julian?"

"I don't trust him enough with this," Ricky said. "He might tell Aster there's a Chesto berry in the poffin or smoothie."

"On that note, why do you want to feed Aster a Chesto berry anyway?" Fang asked.

"Apparently, Droopy's sister thinks he's being hypnotized," Ricky mentioned.

"Droopy has a sister?" Fang asked.

"Yes he does, and that's all that's needed to be said," Ricky said. "Look, I just want to help Aster before he does something bad."

"What could he POSSIBLY do to us?" Fang asked.

"I don't know," Ricky admitted. "I just know we have to help him before we find out."

"If that's the case, I'll see what I can do," Fang agreed. "We have to make sure he thinks you made it though."

"Ah, good call Fang," Ricky mentioned. "...But is he really going to believe it?"

"Just say you used extensions on your tools," Fang said.

"...I guess any excuse is a good excuse," Ricky decided. "So anyway, good luck Fang."

"We should probably get together somewhere after a mission," Fang said.

"I hope Midge can let us use the... Oh man," Ricky started.

"You could have just asked her," Fang said. "She's probably a better cook than I am. Still... can I go with you to Midge's anyway?"

"Wait, why?" Ricky asked.

"Well... I guess I kind of want to get to know a little cutie like you," Fang said.

"Well... I already went to the trouble of waking you up tonight, so I might as well," Ricky decided.

"Awesome. Thanks darling," Fang complimented.

Fang kissed Ricky on the cheek before entering inside. Ricky felt a bit... dumbfounded by what she just did. Ricky started to wonder if Fang didn't "like" like Ricky. Suddenly, Ricky ended up fainting from the idea.

The next morning, Ricky found himself face down on his bed of straw. When Ricky had passed out, Fang had brought Ricky inside so that outsiders like Droopy wouldn't think to harm him. Fang was eager to go to Midge's and decided to wake Ricky up early.

"Hello?" Fang said right before Ricky was opening his eyes. "Wakey wakey little ratty."

"Fa... Fang?" Ricky asked.

"Come on little guy, you said you wanted to go to Midges," Fang said.

"Yeah, I did, but... did you kiss me last night?" Ricky asked.

"What? Nah, you were dreaming, little guy," Fang jested.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did," Ricky said.

"I may have, I may not have," Fang said. "Now let's go on to Midge's Inn, shall we?"

"Fang... you... you..." Ricky stuttered. "...You... you're scaring me right now."

"Huh? ...Really?" Fang started. "Oh man, maybe I am being a little weird. It's just that... well... I'd rather talk about it at Midges."

"Why in particular would you not want to talk about it here?" Ricky asked.

"I have personal reasons," Fang said. "I'd just rather talk about it with you and another female."

"...Fair enough," Ricky decided.

"Now come on, let's go," Fang said eagerly.

Fang took Ricky's little hand and dragged him all the way to the inn. Ricky felt a bit embarrassed to be around Fang right now. Sure, she seemed like a nice person, but she was still weirding him out. Eventually, they reached the Inn and got to business.

"Hey Midge, could you make a Poffin for my friend Aster?" Ricky asked. "I want to surprise him with his favorite berry, so could you hide a Chesto berry in a very sweet poffin?"

"Sure, and I see you brought another friend too," Midge said. "Guild member, right?"

"That's right Midge," Fang said. "My name is Fang, darling."

"So, what is the occasion?" Midge asked.

"I, uhh... wanted to reward him for yesterday's work on a hard mission," Ricky said. "I took your advice and set us up for a hard mission to boost our score."

"By the way, would you two like something?" Midge asked.

"No, I'm good," Fang stated.

"I'm okay for now too," Ricky admitted.

"Okay, a special surprise poffin with a Chesto berry hidden inside coming up," Midge said.

Midge went to prepare their "present" for Aster. In the meantime, Fang wanted to say something to Ricky.

"Alright, spill your guts, do you like me?" Ricky asked.

"Well, to the point over it, are we?" Fang asked.

"You kissed me, and you were eager to spend time with me," Ricky mentioned. "So give it to me straight: do you like me?"

"Ricky, have you ever read "Wedding Bells: Which Mate Is Right For You?" Fang asked.

"Not "Wedding Bells," Ricky groaned.

"Well, the thing is that I have... well... I've kind of been looking for a boy friend for so long," Fang mentioned. "But... a lot of the Pokemon I like are incompatible or do not like me back. Ricky... do you like me?"

"I like you as a friend, Fang," Ricky said.

"You just... well, I feel like you're the one for me," Fang said. "You're nice, caring and compatible."

"Fang, don't you think you're going a bit too..." Ricky started.

"Oh you're right, I'm making a total fool out of myself," Fang whined. "You have no idea how desperate I've been. Do you know how old I am?"

"About twenty years old?" Ricky asked. "I'm about twenty-four."

"I'm fourty two years old Ricky," Fang said.

"That's not too old," Ricky said.

"It is if you're big and fat," Fang said. "I'd be lucky to live five more years. I mean, I really do like being a Mightyfat, but I also do wish I could have a normal lengthen life like everyone else."

"You want to pass the legacy on, is that right?" Ricky asked.

"I would love to have children of my own," Fang said. "I would raise them like my own. ...But not without someone to share it with."

"I understand, but..." Ricky started.

"But no, I wouldn't force my lifestyle on my kin," Fang said. "I would, however, teach my kin that all life, big and small, is to be respected. They can be like me if they wish, but they can choose how they live their life."

"But I don't know if I'm right," Ricky said. "Plus, I kind of don't want the rest of my life to be one big soap opera."

"Soon we may have to retire," Fang said. "Maybe by then we could get to know each other more and, well, we could raise a family before we die. ...I'm sorry, I probably sound pathetic right now, don't I?"

"You really sort of do," Ricky said. "But don't worry, I understand where you..."

"I thought you said you didn't want to turn life into a soap opera." Suddenly, Midge came back to the group with a poffin in a small container.

"Midge, it's not going to be," Ricky said. "I understand where you are concerned. Maybe sometime down the road we may get to know each other more. You're a nice person Fang."

"You are very sweet Ricky," Fang mentioned.

"...But for now, I just want to focus on our Rescue group," Ricky said. "Thanks for the poffin Midge. I'm sure Aster will like it."

"Got it, I used Pecha berries and Nannab berries to sweeten the dough," Midge said. "I hid a Chesto berry in there like you said."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to surprise him with this," Ricky said.

Ricky and Fang went back to base, where they were already missing out on training. Aster was enduring his first big training crunch when Ricky and Fang came back. Tuumba was training with Aster, Doshin and Toasty, and when he saw Ricky and Fang, he wasn't happy.

"You two are late for training," Tuumba mentioned.

"Sorry," RIcky said. "I was, uhh, at the inn earlier and Midge let me use her kitchen."

"Huh, I didn't know you could cook," Toasty said.

"Oh yeah, I'm a greeeat cook," Ricky said. "I even have special tools that work with my short arms."

"Okay, but why did you leave to go to there?" Doshin asked.

"I... kind of feel sorry for Aster," Ricky said. "I wanted to do something nice for him."

"I still say he's being soft, but I played along," Fang said.

"Aster... I made this special for you," Ricky stated before waddling over.

Ricky opened up the container and saw the poffin. Aster looked kind of sad when he saw it.

"You... you made this for me?" Aster asked. "Wow... so few people have been this nice to me when I don't deserve it. I... I don't know what to say."

"You're a nice guy deep down Aster," Ricky said. "Go on, eat it."

"I... I..." Aster stuttered.

Suddenly, Aster darted out of the room, not even bothering to take the Poffin. This worried Ricky greatly.

"Aster, wait," Ricky said before waddling to the doorway.

"Ricky, stop," Fang blurted out. "What if he wants you to follow him? Like, he's luring you into a trap or something?"

"What? What kind of trap?" Doshin asked.

"Hmmm, that is true," Ricky said. "Maybe you should come with."

"What? You want me to go with you?" Fang asked. "Why, I'd be honored!"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Tuumba shouted. "We've got training to do!"

"Tuumba, we just want to go fetch Aster," Ricky said.

"Don't worry about him," Tuumba said. "The moment he shows his face back here, he's out of this group!"

"WHAT!?" Ricky shouted.

"I am sick and tired of his attitude, which has shown absolutely ZERO improvement," Tuumba mentioned.

"That kid is so annoying," Doshin said. "I await the moment Tuumba gets rid of him."

"Wait... you guys don't understand," Fang said. "He's not who we think he is. He's not really mean and rude like this, is he Ricky?"

"Well... errr... actually according to... uhhh..." Ricky stuttered.

"Wait... you mean he really is that mean and rude?" Fang asked.

"Well..." Ricky started.

"Ricky, I think you should just let him go," Fang said. "If feeding him that Chesto berry isn't going to change who he is, then we don't want a pariah like him infesting this group. ...Wait, that's terrible! I just realize how rudely I worded that."

"Yeah, forget him!" Doshin shouted.

"Now come on Ricky, let's get to training," Doshin said.

"I... I... NO!" Ricky shouted.

"No!?" Doshin questioned.

"Aster needs my help, or he's doomed to be Droopy's puppet!" Ricky shouted.

"Droopy's puppet!?" Toasty cried.

"If you guys aren't going to help me, then I'll do it myself!" Ricky shouted.

Ricky resumed his waddle out of the building, leaving the others behind. Fang tried to follow Ricky, feeling concerned for his safety, but Ricky was going at an unusually fast pace, and Fang was having a hard time keeping up. ...To make matters worse, when Fang was trying to follow, someone intercepted her. Ricky was too worried about Aster to look back and see Fang being rallied by a bunch of thugs who probably worked for Droopy, and were trying to stop anyone from interfering with Aster and him.

Eventually, Ricky found Aster as he was walking slowly into a building on the outskirts of town. It was more or less a standard Pokemon homestead, and nothing about it looked off to Ricky... except the fact Aster walked into it.

"Aster, wait a moment," Ricky said as he followed him into the building.

...But right when he got inside, the door slammed shut behind him. Ricky looked back and, sure enough, there he was: Aster the fat tiger cat.

"Oh... hello Ricky," he grumbled.

"Aster... You... you forgot to eat your poffin," Ricky said.

"I didn't FORGET," Aster put bluntly. "You think I'm stupid."

"What? No! I was just trying to..." Ricky started.

"Don't play dumb! You're hiding a Chesto berry in there!" Aster shouted. "You know what my secret is!"

"No! I swear! No Chesto berry in this poffin!" Ricky pleaded.

"Shut up! You're lying!" Aster shouted. "I saw you talking with Sheryl the other day!"

"You... you did?" Ricky asked.

"Or I should say I overheard," Aster clarified. "Obviously I couldn't have hidden in plain view, could I? And you... Oh yes, YOU! You are the cause of my master's pain and misfortune! YOU and that stupid Snorlax!"

"Droopy ruined himself by not caring about himself enough to try!" Ricky stated.

"His name is TITUS CRUSHERNATOR MEGATON!" Aster shouted.

"Aster, I'm just trying to help you," Ricky pleaded.

"That's your mistake," Aster said. "The others were right about you. You are too soft! And now? ...Well now it will cost you your life."

"Wait... Wait Aster! We can talk things through," Ricky said. "Aster, I just want to help you. This isn't you, you're being controlled."

"You are a useless fool," Aster stated. "I won't need my full strength for you."

Aster previously had his tail clutched around his waist until he released it. Ricky actually never realized how huge Aster was until now, but then again people tend to look bigger when they're trying to kill you.

"Aster, if this is what it has to come down to, then I will put you down," Ricky said. "I shall create the beat to your demise. Tuum-ba! Tuu... wait, no! Sheryl wants you alive!"

Aster slowly stomped forward. He decided to proceed forward carefully to avoid making a dumb move. Ricky waddled up to Aster and tried to swing his club at him. ...But he swung it right into his belly, and it had no effect against him. Aster just stood there doing nothing. Ricky took another swing at his belly. It still had no effect, and Aster STILL did not budge an inch. One more swing, one more absorbed shot, one more moment of Aster still not moving. To make things seem even more intimidating, Aster smiled evily every time he was hit. Then Aster pounded his own belly, just to show how confident he was.

"You can't even damage me, idiot," Aster said. "Why don't you just give up?"

"No! I will never give up!" Ricky said. "Take THIS!"

Finally, Ricky took one last swing, where Ricky FINALLY had the right idea. Ricky swung his club straight at Aster's head, and then... Aster grabbed Ricky's club and yanked it right out of his hands. Now Ricky was more or less toast.

"My turn!" Aster shouted.

Aster swung his club furiously at Ricky's head. Ricky felt a huge blow to his cheek, almost like the feeling that some bones broke from the impact. Ricky wasn't just going to stand there and die, so he shot a thunder bolt at Aster. But even THAT had little effect against him. Aster swung Ricky's club once more and managed to knock Ricky down. This is where Ricky felt he was outclassed.

"Please! No! Don't kill me! I'm not your enemy!" Ricky pleaded.

"Sorry, but once you are out of the way, Master Tuumba is next," Aster said. "Then it's the rest of your pathetic group. And finally, Titus will have his revenge."

Aster then grabbed Ricky's tail and hoisted it over his shoulder. He was about ready to slam Ricky into the ground.

"No! I can offer you things that Droopy cannot offer you," Ricky pleaded. "Please, don't kill me. I don't want to die."

"Yes, it's easy to act high and mighty when you're winning," Aster mentioned. "But then, things don't go your way. That is when you pull out the last resort: begging for your miserable life. How very, very sad."

With those last words, Aster was ready to slam Ricky into the ground. He clutched his tail hard, cranked his arms, and was ready to do the deed.

...Until Sheryl finally burst through the door. Apparently, she knew what was going on, and wanted to save Ricky.

"Aster, no! You don't have to do this!" Sheryl shouted.

...But Aster didn't listen. The moment she opened the door, Aster had slung Ricky over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground in front. Being a huge creature did not help Ricky here, as the impact smashed Ricky's bone structure. With that, it didn't look like Ricky had much strength left in him.

"Oww... Aster... that hurt so... much," Ricky muttered. "Sheryl... why are... you..."

"I saw your friends were fighting off a gang of Droopy's minions," Sheryl said.

"TITUS!" Aster shouted.

"I also saw you and followed you here," Sheryl mentioned. "Sure enough, my worst fears were realized."

"You are too late, Sheryl," Aster mentioned. "Ricky has not much longer to live, and his group will be next."

"Well his group is coming!" Sherly mentioned. "Droopy's henchmen..."

"TITUS!" Aster roared.

"Fine, fine, "Titus's" henchmen only slowed them down," Sheryl mentioned. "When they get here, you are dead. You can't possibly take them all."

"What? I... I can too," Aster stuttered.

"You can't, can you?" Sheryl asked. "Wanna know your way out? Eat the Chesto berry, then we can explain what happened. If they are convinced it's not your fault, they might let you live."

"Sheryl... I need help," Ricky whined.

"That... That kind of talk won't work," Aster said. "You think I fear death like Rick-squeak does? Ha! And I would not be afraid to kill one more Pokemon either."

"Aster, I am warning you, you cannot beat me," Sheryl said.

Aster started to stomp forward again towards Sheryl. The female Drowzee had her hands behind her back. She was hiding something, and Aster didn't notice.

"Aster, do you not understand?" Sheryl asked. "Why are you so confident?"

"Because no one, not you OR Master Tuumba, will be able to sto..." Aster started.

Finally, Sheryl revealed what she was hiding. Sure enough, they were Chesto berries. Sheryl lobbed a berry right at Aster's mouth when it was open. She kept launching berries into his mouth to make sure one of them would find its way down. Aster stopped in his tracks as he tried desperately to spit out the onslaught of berries. ...Until one berry made it down his throat before he could.

"ACK! YOU! Ugh..." Aster choked.

Sheryl watched as Aster got down on his knees, choking and hacking in agony. Finally, Aster's eyes widened and he slammed his hands into the ground. Then he started to catch his breath before looking around.

"Where... this is my house," Aster said. "Sheryl... why are you here?."

"Ugh... I am in... GYAH! Serious pain right now!" Ricky groaned.

"And... who is he?" Aster asked. This suggested he was hypnotised before he met Ricky.

"That's Ricky," Sheryl said. "You beat him senseless when you were being controlled by Titus the Crushernator Megaton."

"Who?" Aster asked.

"..."Droopy" everyone calls him," Sheryl mentioned.

"Ewww, THAT guy?" Aster asked. "Why would I follow him. ...I... I did that?"

"Aster... the poffin," Ricky said. "I... I had Midge at the inn make it for you... It has Pecha and Nannab berry dough and a crunchy Chesto berry center."

"Chesto berry?" Aster asked. Aster looked on the floor and saw a container with the poffin in it. "How did you know. ...Chesto berries are my favorite."

Aster went over to the container and took the poffin. It was pretty dirty from the commotion, but he didn't care. He happily ate the poffin anyway. Ricky couldn't help but smile at Aster as he was nibbling away on Midges poffin.

Eventually, it wasn't peaceful for long. The Mightyfats had finally made it past the guards and found their way to Aster's home. Master Tuumba was the first to enter, and he looked infuriated. The others didn't look any more pleasant.

"You repulsive piece of Trubbish!" Tuumba shouted. "So you were working for Droopy this whole time, is that right?"

"Well, yes I was, but at the same time..." Aster started.

"Ugh! I knew you were trouble!" Doshin shouted.

"Master Tuumba said you are to be banished from the group," Toasty mentioned. "Well... go ahead Master."

"Wait!" Fang shouted. "Ricky said there was more to this story. ...Wait... Ricky!"

That was when Fang and the others spotted Ricky. He was in pretty critical condition, and it showed no signs of improvement.

"Guys... medic... please..." Ricky whined. "It's... it's not Aster's fault."

"Please, don't be angry with Aster," Sheryl said. "I'll tell you the whole story on the way. We need to find a medic and quick."

Tuumba had Doshin and Aster carry Ricky carefully back to town. There was where they found a medic who knew heal pulse. In this world, Pokemon would need to be taken to a trained medic, or else they would die. And once they were dead, it was for good.

...But fortunately, they reached the medic just in time. There was a friendly looking Audino in town who had Ricky taken to Midge's Inn to rest.

"It's a good thing you got here when you did," the Audino said. "Ricky had just about smashed every bone in his body."

"That's part of the price you pay when being this big," Ricky said before trying to slap his belly a few times. "Good thing only a muscular brute like Aster could do it easily."

"Thanks for your help Betty," Sheryl said. "You may go if you wish."

When the strangely familiar Audino's work was done, she left the inn and the others behind. Aster felt he had a little bit of apologizing to do after what he did.

"Guys... I'm sorry for what I did to Ricky just now," Aster said.

"It's okay Aster, it wasn't your fault," Ricky said. "And because of that, I hope Tuumba is willing to give you another chance."

"Hmmm, I don't know," Tuumba said. "I suppose, considering the circumstances, you may be granted another chance."

"Thank you Master Tuumba," Aster said. "I want nothing more than to put this whole nightmare behind us."

"Still, I don't get why Droopy would just send one guy to kill me," Ricky said. "Why doesn't he just get an army or something?"

"He was likely trying to fight fire with fire," Sheryl mentioned. "Plus, not a lot of guys like you exist. You're a breed all of your own. Droopy was trying to use Aster as a double agent to catch you off guard."

"Now... I suppose I can OFFICIALLY allow you into the group," Tuumba said. "I am Master Tuumba. In time you will get to know Ricky, Fang, Toasty, and Doshin quite well. ...I have no idea who the Drowzee girl is."

"The name's Sheryl," she said. "Don't worry about me being Droopy's brother. I do not share his revenge against you, so I will help any way I can."

"Thanks for the help," Fang said. "We really could use all the help we can get. ...Oh, and welcome to our group Aster."

"Thank you for letting me in," Aster said. "Ummm... what group did I join again."

"We are the Mightyfats," Toasty started.

"We are the plump and porcine protectors of those who cannot defend themselves," Ricky added.

"From freaks like the Range Rangers," Fang added.

"...Are we seriously forgiving him after he almost killed Ricky?" Doshin asked.

"Look, you stupid panda!" Aster shouted. "I already apologized! Isn't that enough! Ugh, you all better not be like him."

"Huh? I thought I told you to knock this attitude off!" Tuumba shouted.

"Tuumba, you told him while he was hypnotized," Fang mentioned.

"Well I am so sorry that I have a low tolerance for idiots like Doshin," Aster stated. "I'm surprised you can put up with this jerk."

"Ummm, he he he..." Ricky chuckled before looking at Sheryl nervously. Sheryl just shrugged at Ricky.

"Told you it sounded like him," Sheryl mentioned.

So Aster became the new member of the Mightyfats guild. ...But with his attitude, it was a wonder if he'd really last long there. Meanwhile, Droopy was still out there, devising his next plan. Chances are that he would strike when they least expect it. In the meantime, the Mightyfats had many other challenges to face. Not just against others, but among themselves. Their group was starting to shape up, but would they really be able to pull themselves together and become one of the best Rescue teams around? ...Or was a group of all-fat Pokemon just not meant to be?

 **Next Episode**

 _Who is he? Who is that mysterious caped figure riding under that marvelous Pidgeot? He captures bad guys like a Braviary stalks prey. He's cool, strong, and the splitting image of a hero. This renegade works only with his Pidgeot to fight crime. ...Or does he? Who is he? Who are the villains he captures? And how will the Mightyfats get involved with this illusive being and his Pidgeot. Chances are they might be in for more than they bargained for. Keep reading for the next chapter of Mightyfats:_ _ **The Cloaked Champion: Hero or Liar?**_

 **Disclaimer**

I will be taking a short one-week break from this story. I will be going up to my Grandpas and will not be able to write the next chapter till I get home. I will be gone for a few days so bear with me. I hope this will give me a chance to work better on future chapters.


	4. Hobbies of Heroes

_**Disclaimer**_

The chapter you are about to read is almost completely different from the chapter I was initially going to write. After the first chapter, I started worrying that the story was too mundane. Yes, it's about fat Pokemon, which isn't exactly something you see every day. ...Outside fetish-driven communities anyway. But other then that, the story just has a "Been There, Done That" feel. Boy down on his luck? Wants to make the big time? Has to fight badguys to prove himself? Yawn. And I promised "lightheartedness" but I feel that's not done well enough. So for these later chapters, I wish to add more whimsy to the franchise to get it on the direction I want it to go. Ricky and the gang are still going to be big and tough, capable of taking blows and stabs and being able to send them back, just that there's going to be less emphasis on action and more emphasis on making this stand out as a story. So here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and by the way, I may in the future bring back my initial chapter. For now, however, I want to change things up a bit. Be sure to give me criticism if you read this story, and who knows. Maybe if you like this, it might urge you to buy a book of mine in the future. I have one written up that I wish to publish one day, and I'm hoping it becomes popular. Wish me luck. :)

 _ **Episode 4: The Meteor Effect: The Hobby of Heroes**_

Several days after Aster was initiated into the group, the Mightyfats had been getting their reputation increased slowly but surely. Currently all six of the Mightyfats were meeting with Officer Grandbull near the Evolution Stone area where Granbull makes his office. Granbull was the one in charge of confirming the missions for all Pokemon who were trying to complete missions.

"So, I see you have two mission reports for me today," Granbull asked.

"Yes, team A comprised of Ricky, Fang and Aster went to search for a missing Warp Orb," Tuumba mentioned.

"It wasn't easy," Ricky said. "We were ambushed by a group of Primeapes mixed with several Excadrills among the group."

"Oh, not to mention that big Bronzong," Fang added. "Boy was that a toughie."

"We got the orb though," Aster said. "We saw one of the Primeapes had something shiny. Here's the orb as proof."

Aster handed the orb to Granbull as proof of their victory. Granbull took a large piece of glass and looked at the orb carefully.

"With the original owners fingerprints intact," Granbull confirmed. "Good job guys, but what of team B?"

"Sunflora is all safe and sound," Toasty said. "We found the subject on a ledge in the ravine."

"I just smashed the Ravine and the cliff came down, Tuumba caught her right away," Doshin mentioned.

"Yes, however, I would refrain from such thick-skulled moves such as the one you made just there," Tuumba mentioned. "Would you like to meet the Sunflora? She is with us right now."

Sure enough, there was a Sunflora right behind the group. The Sunflora seemed to be about as happy as, well, a Sunflora.

"Ohmygoshtheseguysaresostrong!" the Sunflora shouted, speaking really quickly. "ThepangoroguywaslikeBANGandPOWandthebiggestonewaslikeTHUMPandsuchandhesavedmefromthefall! !"

"Woah, I see someone's been getting their sunlight," Granbull mentioned. "Good job both teams. You're moving up, that's for sure."

"You mean we are finally a Bronze Rank team!?" Ricky exclaimed.

"Ehh no. Not yet you aren't," Granbull stated. "While your recent track record has been quite impressive, your past track record has not fared as well. Your latest missions have helped to patch things up, however... you might need to do one more good mission before I can consider you for Bronze rank."

"One good mission?" Doshin asked. "Ha! We can do that!"

"Yeah, we're very strong!" Toasty said.

"I can see that," Granbull stated. "And miraculously, I can see you're intent to fix the damage to the doorway of my office that you caused when you tried to cram yourselves in."

"...Maybe we should have conducted this meeting outside," Fang stated.

"I suppose I will have to be the one to help fix the doorway," Aster decided.

"Still, for a bunch of outrageously massive Pokemon, you have shown quite a bit of promise as of late," Grandbull said. "One more good mission from you guys, and I'll see what I can do about your rank."

"One more big mission," Ricky said. "No sweat off my tail. We will have that mission done before you know it."

The Mightyfats were eager to get that mission done. They went back to base, did their usual routine, sleep, eat breakfast, and then return to the message board. There they found... something unusual. There were some want adds where the missions were supposed to be as well as missions.

"Ugh, people are advertising on the board?" Tuumba asked. "This board is for rescue missions, not... "Come to Michael the Feraligatr's Pool Party."

"A pool party? Who would want to go there?" Toasty asked.

"And what is going on, why are their job listings and invitations where the missions are?" Fang asked.

"Perhaps I could answer that." That was when they saw a figure emerge. A friendly looking Peliper stepped outside of the post office right behind the mission board, and he seemed to know the answer. "You see, lately there have been complaints about Pokemon having to go to the inn just to post a want add for their job, or for advertisement of their business. As it turns out, not everyone stays at the inn. It's mostly travelers who do, as most rescue mission teams have their own base with their own bed. As a result, a lot of potential businesses close down, and other things do not work either. So... we have their listings put here in a high-traffic area."

"Well I suppose it makes sense, but..." Ricky started.

"It's dumb!" Aster shouted. "It's blocking out the missions! That's why people come here is for the missions! People are not going to give two cents about these stupid fliers! Seriously? Who's even going to pay attention to them past seeing them as an eyesore?"

"Guys! Look!" Toasty cried. "Help wanted: substitute preschool teacher! I wonder if I'll get to see the Snover again."

"Oh brother," Aster muttered before palming his face.

"Apparently the pig does," Doshin stated.

"Toasty, I know you like children," Ricky stated. "But do you know how many points that will add to our rescue score? None. It's not a rescue mission, so it won't count to our rescue score."

"No way! This is just what I need!" Fang cried. "Fashion Mogul's are going out and capturing wild Flaafy for their wool, and there's a protest group planning to fight against them And as you know, I've always been an enemy of the fashion industry."

"Fang, not you too!" Ricky cried.

"You two are NOT going to pursue these missions," Tuumba stated.

"Come on, we've done missions all week," Toasty said. "It's not like our chances of getting bronze rank are going to be any worse tomorrow than they are today. We still get the same points."

"Yeah, Tuumba, Toasty actually has a good argument," Fang said.

"I said no!" Tuumba shouted. "We are a rescue mission. That is what we do. We cannot just do whatever we please, we are a SERIOUS team."

"It's not an every day thing," Toasty said.

"Besides, in a way it kind of advertises the Mightyfats to branch out," Fang added.

"Hmmmm, when you put it that way..." Tuumba started.

Suddenly, Doshin went to look at the board. He saw a flier with a bunch of tags on them. Doshin looked back at the group and then, casually, snagged one of the tags and hid it in his fur. Aster noticed him doing this.

"What was that?" Aster asked.

"Bah, nothing," Doshin stuttered.

"Now you are joining in with Fang and Toasty's shenanigans?" Aster asked.

"What? No way, not me!" Doshin cried.

"Whatever," Tuumba started. "You three can do whatever for this day, but tomorrow you will RESUME your duties as Mightyfats. Now, would anyone else like to join them in their, as Aster put it, "shenanigans?"

"Hmmm, no, I'm good," Ricky said. "I actually quite like being on a rescue team, and I quite enjoy the action that comes with it. Plus, any time I get to show off the strength of my belly is a good time."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Ricky and you," Aster said. "We are a serious rescue mission, and I have not the time to be wasting on the small stuff."

"Uhhhh... sorry, I got plans," Doshin stuttered

"Very well," Tuumba said. "Toasty, Fang and Doshin can have the day off. ...But would Ricky and Aster like to accompany me in a mission?"

"You bet, Master Tuumba," Ricky said with a smile.

"Thus shall it be," Tuumba said. "We will achieve Bronze rank WITHOUT these three hooligans."

"Good luck on your job offerings guys," Ricky said as he went to the board to find a good mission.

Fang, Toasty and Doshin decided to walk away from the others. Doshin was intent to pursue what he apparently pulled a tag for.

"I'll catch you guys later," Doshin said. "The big fat panda has... other things he would like to do."

As Doshin was walking away, Fang couldn't help but shake her head. He was hiding something, and while she figured it was something innocuous, she still wanted to know. ...But she wanted to find her protest group more.

"I'm going to let the "big fat panda" do his thing for now," Fang mentioned. "I'm going to go look for the protest group. Good luck at preschool Toasty."

"You too, Fang!" Toasty called out as she was leaving.

The three eventually found their destination, where they decided to embrace their hobbies. Toasty eventually found his way to the preschool, which was run by a rather tall Xatu. The owner of the school was introducing a bunch of children inside a colorful classroom to their substitute teacher. Much to Toasty's delight, the Snover was there too.

"Yes, yes, calm down children," Xatu said. "Today's substitute teacher is, errr, the one who burnt down the forest last week. He is a member of some random low-ranked rescue group that only accepts lazy, morbidly obese stupid-heads who do nothing but sleep all day and..."

"Daddy!" the Snover cried.

"Ho ho ho ho, that never gets tiring," Toasty said. "You may call me Mr. Toasty. I will be happy to learn you today."

"I can't believe you are the only applicant today," Xatu said. "If you don't end up eating one of the children, it will be a miracle."

"Oh, when we finally rise in rank, maybe that's when the ridicule will finally stop," Toasty mumbled.

"Whatever, just teach them today's subject and don't embarrass yourself," Xatu said before walking away. It's obvious Xatu didn't have a positive opinion on Toasty.

"Daddy!" the Snover cried again.

"Ho ho-kay class," Toasty started. Toasty walked over to the other side of the building and tried to sit down on a stool. "Today we will be learning about..."

But the moment he plunked himself onto the chair, it broke unsurprisingly. Toasty was too heavy.

"Ummm, subtraction," Toasty whimpered before trying to get up from the wreckage to teach the kids.

"You stink, big guy!" one of the children said.

"Don't say that to daddy!" the Snover shouted.

"He's not dad, you idiot!" another one of the kids called out.

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what subtraction is?" Toasty asked.

"He doesn't even know how to subtract!?" another kid whined.

"Go home, big guy!" a fourth kid cried.

"Okay, are we here to mock or are we hear to learn?" Toasty asked. "Now now little ones: subtraction is..."

Before he could finish his sentence, one of the kids in the group, a Psyduck, just blew a raspberry in Toasty's direction. The kids didn't seem to want to learn from the great Emboar, Toasty.

"Okay, that was... a bit rude of you to do that," Toasty stated kindly. "What's your name little one?"

"I don't have one," he said. "I'm just Psyduck."

"Okay Psyduck, do you think that was a very..." Toasty started.

The Psyduck blew another raspberry when Toasty was talking. Toasty kept trying to open his mouth to speak, but the Psyduck continued to blow raspberries every time he did.

"Okay, we are making great progress," Toasty said before returning to the back of the room again. "Now, let us start the lesson, shall we? If we take four and subtract three from it, what do we get?"

"The Pokemon you wish you were!" another one of the kids snarked.

"...Amazing, kids these days learn sarcasm and rudeness before they learn how to subtract numbers," Toasty said to himself.

"Be nice to daddy!" the Snover cried. "He saved me from the Scythers that one day."

"That must have been lunch," one of the kids snarked.

"NO! He's a very strong Emboar!" the Snover cried.

"You'd have to have a strong stomach to eat bugs," another kid snarked.

"SHUT UP!" the Snover cried.

"Woah, language there little guy," Toasty blurted out before walking up to Snover and ruffling the top of his head. "Thanks for sticking up for me, but saying "shut up" is not a very polite thing to say."

"Neither are the things they are saying about you, daddy," the Snover whined.

"You're right, they are unkind," Toasty said. "However there is not much I can do about it. I will just have to..."

"NO! You can't just stand there and let them pick on you daddy," the Snover cried.

"I am in no authority to do anything about it," Toasty stated.

The Snover hated hearing them say such mean things about Toasty. Snover stood up from the group and ran out of the school. He seemed upset. In turn, it made Toasty feel upset.

"This is going to be less enjoyable than I thought it would be," Toasty said to himself.

Meanwhile, Doshin was looking for the place mentioned in the parchment he found on the board. Eventually, he came across an old stone building painted black. He went inside and it was pretty dark, and there were a few Pokemon there, but the one that stood out was a large Exploud. He seemed to be in charge of whatever Doshin had his eyes on.

"Uhhh, hey there," Doshin said. "I saw your flier, and I pulled a tag for it, and now..."

"Yeah yeah, what's your name kid," the Exploud asked.

"Doshin! Call me Doshin," he said.

"What kind of name is that?" the Exploud asked. "If you're not going to be serious here, you shouldn't have came."

"Oh, I see," Doshin said. "You want a nickname. In that case, just call me..."

Doshin thrust his arms downward and stuck his pointer and pinky claw out on both paws. He then gave off a confident, yet cheesy smile.

"...Heavy D!" Doshin stated. "Heavy D in da house, man!"

"..."In da house, man?"" the Exploud questioned. "That's not even half creative. Look, if yo all came here to rap and rhyme, you need to step up yo game, buddy."

That was what Doshin was hiding. One of Doshin's hobbies was that he loved to rap.

"So you want me to get serious, huh?" Doshin asked. "Fine. Uhhh... huh? Now that I think of it, I usually just rap about battling and being myself."

"What ever, just give us something to work with," the Exploud said.

"Fine, let's see if I can remember this one," Doshin started. Doshin started to get into a groove, bending his knees and thrusting his arms out with the same sign he was giving off before.

"My name is Heavy D,

I'm level 43,

I came to stomp and smash like a Diggersby.

But when my paw comes down like thunder on the ground,

it's when they all back down! Never come around,

cause when I stomp... ha! Bodies starts to tremble in the romp... ha!

Nobody wants to see themselves,

in the mirror, they ask "what happened here,"

They should have known by now,

and yet they wonder how.

They think that I'm just thick,

Intelligence like a brick,

until they get up close,

they get the daily dose,

of what it's like to face me,

the big, fat, Heavy D!

Cause when I stomp..."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay," the Exploud interrupted. "Listen, I do not think you know the difference between rap and hip-hop. Rap is poetry! Rap is topical! Rap is MEANINGFUL! Hip-hop? That's about money, explicates and the loser who's singing that stupid song."

"Well sorry for having a hobby!" Doshin shouted. "And besides that, I was rapping about fighting, not myself."

"You were singing hip-hop about others facing yourself," the Loudred mentioned.

"Look, I'm a fighter first and a rapper second," Doshin stated. "And if you haven't noticed, I still have my blackbelt from school."

"If you're not going to be serious, then leave," the Exploud stated.

"Now come on man, I didn't..." Doshin started.

" **LEEEEEEEAVE!** " the Exploud erupted. He was so loud that Doshin almost fell over.

"Alright, fine," Doshin said. "You want poetry? You want topical? You got it! You think you know what it's like to be me? To be big and fat and no one wants you around but other big and fat Pokemon? They say I'm just a Pangoro with problems, but you know what? I'm more than that! I am big, fat, and I won a legitimate blackbelt in karate! Yet people still put me down, even with my success. You think it's fun having so few people take you seriously as a Pokemon just because..."

"Ooh, a song about living in a harsh community, now we're getting somewhere," the Exploud said.

"Oh, so now you want my life story, is that it?" Doshin asked.

"If it will make for good rap, I would like to hear it," the Exploud said.

"Alright, well... I don't have a song made up about my life though," Doshin admitted.

"Then get cracking, because the show's only hours from now," the Exploud stated.

Doshin went outside to think about his hobby. He had to think of a new song to rap, and it had to fit the Exploud's criteria, or else... wait, why was Doshin doing this again? Doshin didn't care, he just wanted to pursue his hobby.

"I have to think of a new song or else," Doshin said to himself. "The flier says a rap show would take place later today, and that anyone confident in their rapping abilities would be able to apply. ...Ugh, I'm a fighter, I haven't done this kind of stuff for a while."

Meanwhile, Fang had gotten a more warming welcome. Fang had found her protest group outside a large building with a wooden sign in the shape of a Mareep. The sign also said "Maura's Fashion Plus." Also there was a very cute Ursaring in a blue jacket. Fang went up to her first to talk about the protest.

"Morning Valarie," Fang greeted.

Fang seemed to know the Ursaring. When the Ursaring turned around to greet Fang, it's obvious she knew who she was too. Valarie then proceeded to give Fang her best bear hug.

"Aww man, not you!" Valarie jested. "My, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Well I heard about your protest and I just had to come down here to fight for what's right myself," Fang said.

"Huh, you think you'll make a difference?" Among the group was a large Seismitoad who didn't seem to have high spirits. "We've been here for an hour and the people inside have not budged."

"They haven't even acknowledged our existance," another Pokemon, this one being a Watchog mentioned. "Maybe we're not being loud enough."

"Maybe they just don't care," another Pokemon said, this one being a Sceptile. "Maybe they only care about the money."

"Then let's make them care, girls," Fang encouraged.

Fang charged up to the building and knocked really hard on it. Eventually, someone's tentacle appeared through the doorway and tried to shoo Fang away.

"Go away, hun," the tentacle'd fiend said. "We're not interested in your silly politics."

"Your act against wild Mareep is very cruel," Fang said. "We demand you cease this stupid practice."

"Sure, sure," the Pokemon said. "We will consider your complaints. In the meantime, we ask that you remove yourselves from our premises."

"...She's not going to consider it at all," Valarie said.

"You think I don't know that?" Fang asked. "This practice of yours ends now. And stop waving that stupid tentacle around my head or I'll pull it out of the building, you stupid slug!"

"Please direct all of your complaints to the front desk," the Pokemon said. "Unfortunately, we are closed right now, so..."

"YyyyyOINK!" Fang cried.

The Pokemon was really testing her patience, so Fang did exactly what she said she would. She quickly pulled the tentacle toward her and out popped a Malamar. The Malamar was dressed in hot pink business attire, and had a beautiful necklace on her. She seemed particularly attractive for her species, but she didn't look threatening at all to Fang. She assumed this was "Maura."

"Ha! Wasn't expecting your adversary to be this big, were you?" Fang asked before clutching her belly. She seemed a bit proud of herself. "I'm mean, huh? Har har har har!"

"Ack! What kind of ghastly behemoth are you?" Maura asked. "I will NOT have this, no maam! And what is with your stupid outfit? It's repulsive!"

"Your act is a crime, and now you will atone for your sins!" Valarie shouted.

"Yeah!" the Seismitoad, Watchog and Sceptile shouted in unison.

"Never!" Maura cried. "You have no idea how much Mareep wool goes for in other countries. It will drive our business to new heights!"

"Well, maybe you'd like to wrastle with ol' Fang, huh?" she asked.

"What you are doing right now is more illegal than what I am doing," Maura stated.

"When word gets around of what you are doing, officer Granbul won't care either which way," Valarie said.

"Yeah!" the other three shouted again.

"I would number your options right about now," Fang said. "I'm afraid you'd rather not deal with me."

"I won't, but maybe my friends would," Maura said. "Uhhh, assistance please!"

Suddenly, a large group of Machokes started to pour outside of the building. Each of them had these black suits on that concealed their bodies except for their faces, and had a big blue M pasted on the torso. Each one also had strange gauntlets on them.

"How cute, you're not woman enough to fight me, so you get your cronies to do so," Fang said.

"If you think we're intimidated by a bunch of cronies, you'll get the backhand of justice!" Valarie cried.

"Ummm, well... yeah?" the other three said hesitantly.

"Don't talk like that!" Fang shouted. "We can't lose as long as they assume they can overcome me."

"Why do the fat ones always think they're these unstoppable forces of nature?" Maura asked.

"Hello!? Have you ever seen her in action!?" Valarie asked. "She once stopped a raging Tauros all by herself!"

"But can she deal with my latest?" Maura asked. "I'll be watching you clowns from the darkness. Now... farewell."

The Malamar slinked back into the building as the Machoke gathered around to confront Fang. Fang still felt confident in herself to be able to beat them.

"Aww, what cute little fists," Fang said. "They won't help you against me, little ones. I'll show you that you've been messing with the wrong Krookodile. Because there's not a detail to waste when accounting for taste." As usual, Fang licked her chops after saying that.

The first Machoke went to confront Fang himself. Fang loomed over him at almost twice the height. As usual, Fang decided to let the Machoke take the first shot just to let him know what she was dealing with. ...But the Machoke hit her straight in the belly, and Fang recoiled in shock. She couldn't believe what she felt, but the punch she took actually hurt.

"What the heck are those things!?" Fang cried. "It felt like a huge blast of ice cold water shot right through me!"

"Charming, are they not?" Maura asked. "They are high-pressure water gauntlets. With every punch, they exude a strong, cold force of water strong enough to erode rock. Your dry skin will not serve you well against my henchmen."

"Ugh! Fine then, I'll have to get feisty!" Fang exclaimed. "I am still plenty powerful enough to destroy you. And with a little help from my friends, ha! I'm afraid you stand no chance. Right girls?"

Fang looked back, but saw no one behind her. It had looked like the protest group had ran away. Fang could just hear the dust blowing in the background, and she swore she saw a tumbleweed pass by.

"Uhhh, girls? A little help please?" Fang pleaded.

"Awww, too bad, it looks like your little protest was a bust," Maura said.

"Argh! Then I'll have to fight you myself!" Fang shouted.

"It's your funeral, Fang," Maura taunted.

Fang used her claws and her jaw and earthquakes and body slams to fight her opponents, but alone she was overwhelmed. Her fighting spirit shined on, but with every punch she felt slightly weaker. Fang was having a hard time keeping up.

"Impossible," Fang said before a Machoke knocked her into the ground. "I'm supposed to be stronger than this, but I can't even fight a bunch of goons? No! I can't give up! I'm a mean crock! I can take all of you!"

At this point, Fang's persistence might get her killed. And with her group abandoning her, it didn't look like she had much chance of a miracle.

Meanwhile, Toasty was still dealing with naughty children. He had to sit through screaming children, gummie-gum bubbles popping, kids chucking paper airplanes at his head, throwing books and tools around... Toasty figured it was about time to whip out the ace in the hole.

"Recreation time, kids!" Toasty blurted out. ...All the kids froze. "Listen: school can be such a drag. Sometimes we have to go there out of choice. But sometimes it can be fun. Now, back home we had a game we liked to call "musical logs" where we set a bunch of logs in a circle..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, play the music, we all walk around, stop the music, everyone has to sit down until there's only one Pokemon left, and that Pokemon is out," one of the kids said.

"Ah, you know the game," Toasty said. "Well, maybe we could play it a little differently. Like for example, maybe we hide the logs around the room."

"Booooo!" the kids shouted.

"Okay, then I could hide numbers under the stools, and whoever gets the lowest number is out," Toasty said. "That's pretty easy to figure out."

"Booooo!" the kids shouted.

"Okay, what about the promise of a prize?" Toasty asked. Once again, the kids froze. "Free gummies for the winner."

"I already have all the gummies I want!" one of the Pokemon pouted.

"Yeah, me too!" another one shouted.

"Alright, alright," Toasty surrendered. "We will do what you want to do."

Suddenly, the class was silent. ...Until a sudden eruption of more arguing between kids, book throwing, bubble popping and paper airplanes ensued. Toasty felt positively defeated at this moment. He had no idea what to do.

...Until suddenly things got very cold. Through the roof of the building, through triangular holes, sharp snow started to rain in. Suddenly, a large Abomasnow stomped inside, and guess who else was there. Toasty knew right away who it was: it was Snover's mom, who Snover went off to fetch.

"Those kids are being mean to daddy!" the Snover cried.

"Humph! Is that so?" the mother asked. The mother stomped forward slowly and angrily. The ground shook with each of her steps. "Kids these days! They have no respect for their peers."

"Hey, stomping and shaking the ground is my job," Toasty complained playfully.

"Do you kids have any idea who he is?" the Abomasnow asked. "He is a true hero and a powerful Pokemon. He may look big and fluffy, but he could set the whole lot of you straight with the stomp of his hoof. But as you can see he doesn't. Do you know why?"

"Because I have too much respect for children," Toasty said. "I really could beat any one of you, but I won't do that because that is not who I am. I smush badguys, not little children. Heck, I came here because I wanted to spend time here and to help you kids out. I wanted to help you learn and expand your minds, but instead you would rather pick on the big fat pig. Tell me, how many teachers have you had who truly cared about you students?"

The class started to feel sorry for themselves. They were scratching their heads and turning away from Toasty in shame.

"Aww, see what you did?" the mother Abomasnow asked. "You made him spill his guts out to you poor sods. Is that what you came to school to do was to make his job hard and to make him feel bad? Yeah, you SHOULD be ashamed of yourselves."

"Daddy... I don't want daddy to go," the Snover said. "I want him to stay and teach us math."

"Awww, that's all I wanted to do," Toasty said. "So what do you kids say? Are we ready to learn subtraction?"

In a few short seconds, the class had straightened up and sat around Toasty in a neat matter. This relieved Toasty greatly as it said he was now free to teach the classroom some math.

"Now, that's much better," Toasty complimented.

"Thanks for the help mommy," the Snover said before sitting with the rest of the class.

"You be good now dearie," the Abomasnow mother said.

As the mother left the classroom, Toasty decided to resume his duties as a teacher. His subtraction lesson finally began with the first question: four minus one.

Meanwhile, Fang's friends were running away from Maura's building. The cowards lost all hope when they saw Fang was getting beaten up. They didn't notice, however, that Fang was not following them.

"Yikes, Maura wasn't fooling around," Valarie said.

"Maybe we should come up with another plan," the Seismitoad suggested.

"Maybe we should bring more guys," the Watchog stated.

"Maybe we should get Granbul," the Sceptile suggested.

"NO!" Valarie shouted. "You heard Maura: we're not exactly entitled to trashing her place legally, so we can't let him get involved until Maura is exposed."

Not far away from their running path, Doshin was taking a walk outside. He was thinking to himself about the rappers group he joined.

"It aint easy being big," he started. "Its... ummm... no no no, too plain. Hmmm... They always look at me, what kind of type do they see, they see a... no no no, that's uncreative too. Man, rapping is harder than I thought it would be."

As he was walking, Doshin barely noticed the group running towards him. Suddenly, Valarie and her friends crashed right into Doshin's belly, and Doshin barely felt a thing at the moment it happened. All he knew was that there was a group of Pokemon blocking his way.

"Hmph, is that how people react to someone of my stature," Doshin asked before flexing his huge arms. "You got quite a nerve bumping into me."

"We're sorry, we weren't paying attention," Valarie mentioned.

"Bah, it's alright, I didn't feel a thing anyway," Doshin stated. Doshin then looked at the four and noticed they were carrying signs. "Hey, aren't you guys part of a protest group or something?"

"Uhhh, yes," Valarie responded. "We're trying to fight the corporation for using real Mareep wool and cruel practices."

"I hear they are using rusty knives to cut the wool off," the Seismitoad mentioned.

"SEARING HOT rusty knives to be exact," the Watchog added.

"And they're strapped down with strong ropes that painfully stretch their legs so they cannot run," the Sceptile added.

"My friend Fang said she was going to join a group like yours," Doshin mentioned. "Have you seen here?"

"What do you mean, she's right..." Valarie started. Valarie looked back and noticed Fang was not there. "ACK! She's still at Maura's building!?"

"We can't go back there with those awful gloved creeps," the Seismitoad whined.

"Wait, what's going on? Where's Fang!?" Doshin shouted.

"Oh no, she's still not fighting those Machoke, is she?" the Sceptile asked worriedly.

"Who knows what they're doing to her now," the Watchog added.

"You left her for DEAD!?" Doshin shouted.

"Nothing we can do about it now," the Seismitoad whined.

"We can't take those guys!" the Sceptile added.

"I wanna go home," the Watchog complained.

"...No, we have to go back there," Valarie said.

"What!?" the other three whined.

"Fang has had my back several times before," Valarie mentioned. "Right now, I am betraying our friendship by leaving her there. We have to go back even if we can't beat them."

"But we can't!" the Watchog cried.

"You saw them! Even Fang's belly is no match of their gauntlets," the Seismitoad cried.

"But we can't leave her there," Valarie said. "Wait..."

Valarie turned around and looked at Doshin. She had to back away a bit to get a good look at him from afar.

"Did you say you were Fang's friend?" Valarie asked.

"Does it look like I'm not?" Doshin asked. "You need help? Then I'm the panda you want on your side. They might be able to beat up Fang, but they can't take my special blackbelt Pangoro style. We'll make them submit to us faster than a Slurpuff on a Sitrus Berry sugar rush."

"Yeah! Right girls?" Valarie asked.

The other three stood silent. They were still nervous.

"Listen all of you! We're going down there and we are helping my friend! Got it!?" Doshin commanded.

"Uh-huh," the three stuttered, shooting straight up in fear of Doshin.

"That makes a difference," Doshin said. "Now let's go."

Fang was still dealing with the Machoke guards. Fang was still fighting, but she was clearly overwhelmed.

"Not so big and mean now, are you?" Maura taunted. "Let us know when you're ready to give up."

"Never, you spindly clump of conspiracies and malpractices!" Fang shouted.

"If you haven't noticed, your friends abandoned you," Maura said. "Some friends they are, huh?"

"Argh! You... where are they?" Fang whined. "Why did they just leave me here?"

"That's right, get angry because YOU are going to be locked up when this is through," Maura taunted.

"NOOOO!" Fang cried.

That is when Fang got furious. She overpowered a group of Machokes who were trying to pin her down, then grabbed two of them and swung them about. She kept a third one at bay with her jaw. The Machoke smacked her on the snout, but she then whipped two of the Machoke at the one who smacked her.

Finally, Valarie, Doshin and the others arrived to help Fang. Valarie and Doshin were the first to run in.

"Fang, we came back to help," Valarie said.

"Help!?" Fang shouted. "Took you long enough! Thought you'd let me do ALL the work and run away like a bunch of sissies while Fang was being pulverized by water powered jet gloves!"

"We... we really shouldn't have," Valarie responded. "We... we had a moment of cowardice."

"In more than one way, really," the Watchog mentioned.

"You think I showed cowardice!?" Fang shouted. "You think I ever show cowardice!? I never back down from a fight, no matter how slim my odds of coming out alive are! But I ESPECIALLY never allow my friends to fight to their deaths alone. And if I were you, I would have fought with you regardless of whether I thought I could win or not. Most challengers underestimate a creature of my size."

"...You're right," Valarie started. "In all the times I've known you, you were always there for me. Even when we first met, you always stood beside me. You were just a Krokorok then. ...You were probably half your current weight."

"Uhh, weren't we going to help Fang?" the Sceptile asked.

"I felt terrible leaving you behind. I had to come back and help," Valarie said. "I'm sorry for turning tail in the first place. I... I hope you can forgive me when this is all said and through."

"Valarie..." Fang started. "Get in here and fight! I'll forgive you when we're done!"

"Right, let's go!" Valarie cried.

"Oh ho boy, this is gonna be a scream," Doshin said. "Wait till they get a loud of me: the big fat panda Heavy D."

"Wait, you didn't mention he was here," Fang said, paying absolutely no gaze to the others till just now.

Doshin proudly and slowly stomped forward, his arms raised to give the best illusion of size. Suddenly, three of the guards surrounding Fang went toward Doshin. One charged ahead and punched him right in the belly, just like what was done to Fang. Only this time it didn't appear to have to same effect against Doshin. Doshin just clutched his gut and started laughing at them.

"Nice try, but those won't work on me," he said. "See, the only reason they even work on Fang is because of her dry skin. My skin is very thick and covered in fur. Those punches are useless against me."

"Wait a minute... he has a point," Valarie mentioned. "Those gloves were designed to fight someone like Fang! They're unneeded for the rest of us, but for Fang they are actually quite threatening."

"Now I understand why we ran," the Seismitoad said.

"We put too much reliance in Fang," the Watchog added.

"But when she got hurt, that was when we fled," the Sceptile added.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Fang shouted.

"Fang, take that as a compliment," Valarie said. "They basically said they valued you as the strongest Pokemon in our group. They thought if you couldn't beat them, then neither could we. But that was wrong of us to do, as we should have tried anyway. Now... LET'S KICK SOME BUTT!"

With everyone's help, the tides of battle had changed. While everyone else was fighting on their own, Valarie went in to help Fang in tag-team fashion. Valarie punched one silly, then picked him up and threw him at Fang, who proceeded to catch the Machoke in her jaw. Fang then swiped her tail at another one, sending him stumbling into Valarie who proceeded to thrust her claw into his gut. Another one came in and tried to attack Valarie from behind. But Valarie caught him, threw him over her shoulders and picked him up again while restraining his arms.

"Like old times, ay Fang?" Valarie asked before kicking the Machoke into Fang's belly. After the Machoke crashed into Fang, she fell forward and decided to crush the Machoke in a typical manner: belly first.

"Yep, just like old times," Fang said happily and softly. Fang then put one claw on her cheek, with her elbow set as low as she could get it, while the other claw jut out to give Valarie a thumbs up.

After a few good minutes, all the Machoke were defeated and tossed aside in a pile. Valarie and Fang were hugging each other, trying to make up after Valarie ran away. Then Valarie turned to Doshin to thank him for his help.

"Thanks for reminding us to fight for our friends," Valarie said.

"Don't mention it," Doshin said. "Any chance I can get to beat up thugs is one I'll always take."

"Say, what are you doing here anyway?" Fang asked.

"Oh... I am just, well, you know, thinking to myself," Doshin mentioned. "Just, uhhh, taking a breather to help me think about my entry for the rap concert later to... Oops!" Doshin covered his mouth with his paws upon blurting that out.

"Wait, you're into rap?" Fang asked. "Who's into rap anymore!?"

"I like rap," Valarie said. "I think rap is cool."

"You do?" Fang asked.

"Uhhh, what's going on out there?" Suddenly, everyone heard Maura's voice and turned their heads to the doorway of the building, which she eventually popped out of. "Why is everything quiet right now?"

Everyone was glaring angrily at Maura right now. Their piercing stare sent Maura packing to the back of her building. Valarie and Fang rushed inside to find her cowering like a Torchic.

"Ack! Uncle! Uncle!" Maura cried. "We will discontinue our cruel, efficient practices on Mareep from here on out."

"For good?" Fang asked.

"Yes! Yes! For good!" Maura cried. "Just don't hurt me please!"

Doshin looked around the room and noticed all the clothing in the building. Included with the clothing was a red cap, a blue jacket and some black pants. Doshin took all of those articles and showed them to Maura.

"And, duh, do you make this in my size?" Doshin asked.

"No one makes ANY clothing in your size," Maura stated.

Fang, Valarie and Doshin all stared her down angrily. Maura had one of those "oh come on!" moments right there.

"I mean yes! Yes, we will make those in your size right away!" Maura cried.

"Very good, so we're all cool now," Fang guessed.

Toasty was still working at the school at the time. He decided to have story time where everyone chose a book to read from the shelves. Psyduck seemed to be stuck on finding a book, so Toasty tried to help him.

"You need help picking a book?" Toasty asked.

"I hate reading!" Psyduck cried.

"Oh, don't speak so soon, I used to hate reading until I found a book that spoke out to me," Toasty said.

"Let me guess, that one about the big fat guy," Psyduck asked. "Dolk the Meteor I think it's called."

"Errr... yes, actually, that is the one," Toasty said. "Sometimes a book can speak out to you by having a hero you can relate to. Dolk the Meteor was a big ol' Emboar like myself. And you, I think you might really like Clash: The Heropus. It stars a Psyduck like you."

"Like... Like me?" Psyduck asked. Psyduck looked through the shelves and eventually found the book Clash: The Heropus.

"Like you, exactly!" Toasty said. "Can you imagine? Armed with your trusty sword, donning a bright red cape, fighting evil Charizards and Tyranitars?"

"Well that... does sound like fun," Psyduck asked before cracking the book open.

"There you go," Toasty said happily. "Have fun with your book."

Toasty started to walk away from the Psyduck when Snover ran up to Toasty and gave him a hug. Toasty never found that to get old.

"Daddy, you're the best!" Snover shouted.

"He he, no I wouldn't say that," Toasty said. "I'm just really good."

"I wish you could teach here every day," Snover said.

"Well... the thing is Master Tuumba would probably not approve of that," Toasty responded.

"But... but..." Snover stuttered.

"...But I'll see if I can sign up for the position any chance I get," Toasty responded with a smile.

"Yaaaay!" Snover cried.

Later that day, Toasty had just gotten off of his job and went for a walk outside. A short ways from him, Fang, Doshin and Valarie were talking with each other. Doshin was currently wearing the outfit he requested in his size: extra, extra, extra, EXTRA large. It actually looked adorable on him.

"So... tell me more about this rap concert," Fang mentioned.

"I have to come up with an influential rap for the concert, and the person running the gig wants me to do a song about growing up in a harsh community," Doshin responded. "But I'm having a hard time thinking of the right words. Could you help?"

"Do I look like I even like rap?" Fang asked. "I thought I said that before."

"Why not? Rapping's kind of fun," Valarie responded.

"It's stupid," Fang mentioned.

"The guy told me the difference between rap and hip-hop is that rap is poetry and hip-hop is dance music," Doshin mentioned.

"Rap is poetry?" Fang asked.

"Sure," Valarie responded. "If you don't like rap, maybe you just don't like hip-hop."

"What's the difference between the two?" Fang asked.

"Didn't I just say what the difference was?" Doshin asked.

"That's just an opinion," Fang added. "What is the REAL difference?"

Doshin and Valarie started to stutter for a bit. They actually had no idea how to truly define the difference between rap and hip-hop.

Eventually, Toasty caught up with the group. Toasty seemed especially happy.

"Why hello there Fang. Doshin. Uhh..." Toasty started.

"My name is Valarie," the Ursaring said. "I've been Fang's friend for a long time."

"Right, right," Toasty stuttered. "Pleased to meet you Valarie."

"This is Toasty, another fellow Mightyfat member," Fang said.

"Tee hee, you seem happy about something," Valarie responded.

"I just got off working as a teacher at preschool," Toasty stated. "I like being around children. Their happy little smiles make me feel happy inside. I even got to help kids out by helping one of the kids read a book. Uhh... by the way, Doshin? What's with the outfit?"

"It's for the rap concert later," Doshin said. "Oh cripes, at this rate I'll be blurting that out to everyone."

"Ooh! A rap concert? And you're partaking in it?" Toasty asked. "Can I be a part of it too?"

"Say, what about me?" Valarie asked. "I actually like rapping too. I'll even help you out with your... *ahem* OUR song."

"...Oh well, if they're doing it, I might as well see what the big deal is," Fang said.

"Hey, thanks a bunch, guys," Doshin complimented. "...But I still don't have my song ready."

"Hmmmmm..." everyone thought for a moment.

Later that day, the moment of truth arrived. For one night only, Heavy D and his gang would appear on stage to sing their one and only hit single. A duo of rappers, one being a Miltank, the other being a Blaziken, had just finished their song and the Expload was escorting them off the stage as the audience was cheering.

"Give another round of applause for Fish Tank and Bawk Choy," the Exploud said. "Alright, this next act comes as a shock. Don't be surprised if it feels like an earthquake is coming your way, it's just..."

Suddenly, Doshin, Fang and Toasty entered the room and walked up to the area they would preform in. Each of them struck a rappers pose when they assumed their position on the stage.

"Heavy D and the Massive Appeal!" Exploud introduced.

Afterward, Valarie ran up and appeared in front of Doshin. Like the others, she struck a pose as a display of showmanship.

"...And their lovely fourth member, Valarie!" Exploud introduced.

"Alright, now listen up!" Doshin shouted. "I came here to tell you all about a way of life: a label I refer to as...

The Meteor Effect!

Spending life treated like a defect!

Through the sheepish ideals I reject!

That's what it's like with the Meteor Effect!"

Fang took the next verse.

"They all sport getup that the media rocks.

Told the way to be by the idiot box.

The social norm set, no, it aint for me.

I break away from the flock like a Mareep set free."

Valarie decided to chime in on the second verse.

"I've been caught alive mingling with the "wrong" crowd.

But all the free wills wish to scream it out loud.

Cause we've made our choices and we don't feel bad,

about our big friends over what we could have had."

Toasty then started to sing the third verse.

"The word on street says compassion is dead.

Well we'll deny indulgences that we are fed.

And when we rise up and we take that stand,

the next generation, together they may band."

Doshin decided to sing the final verse.

"We are unique in look, in style, in mind.

The media will try to sweep us all behind.

To all the young rebels, it is time to connect!

To join our paws together cause we're yelling loud forever with..."

For the chorus, all four started to sing. This is where they would wrap up their song.

"...The Meteor Effect!

Spending life treated like a defect!

Through the sheepish ideals I reject!

That's what it's like with the Meteor Effect!"

Come on, destroy the mold with the Meteor Effect!

Spending life treated like a defect!

Through the sheepish ideals I reject!

That's what it's like with the Meteor Effect!

That's what it's like with the..."

"Meteor Effect," Doshin finished.

Doshin actually did not expect the audience to react the way they did, but they were actually cheering. Doshin and his group had basically rapped a song about how the media wants them to look and act and how they prefer to break free from the media's grasp, and it seemed like their message made it through to the audience.

"Ha ha, that was Heavy D, the Massive Appeals and Valarie," the Exploud outroduced before guiding them off stage. "How about another hand for the big guys?"

As they got off the stage, they went near the entrance of the building where other rappers were gathering. They seemed just as pleased with their work.

"Hey, cool rap, guys," one of the other rappers said, the one Exploud referred to as Fish Tank.

"You guys did good out there," the one referred to as Bawk Choy added.

Although it was true that the other rappers pretty much said the same thing about everyone else who appeared in the show, it still made Doshin and the others feel good about themselves anyway.

"Hmph, maybe this "rap" deal isn't so lame after all," Fang mentioned.

"See? I told ya," Valarie rubbed.

"Maybe we should do this again," Toasty suggested.

"Nah, I don't think we could come up with another one like that," Doshin responded. "Although... do you think Tuumba would let wear this outfit? It looks cool on me I think."

"I'll vouch for you if he doesn't," Fang responded. "Anyway, it's getting kind of late, we should probably return to base."

"Thanks for helping me with the protest Fang," Valarie said. "It's nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Fang mentioned. "Friends stand up for other friends."

"I should probably go home now," Valarie mentioned. "I hope we meet again some day."

"It was nice meeting you Valarie," Toasty complimented.

Valarie took the time to shake everyone's paws and claws before heading off her own way. With Valarie gone, the other three returned to their base, where the others were waiting. They returned to see three angry fatties. ...Fortunately, they weren't angry at Fang, Doshin or Toasty, but a letter they were reading.

"Ugh, that stupid Hunter!" Tuumba shouted. "I can't believe he did this to us!"

"So you agree," Ricky said. "You think it's no mere coincidence that an item we were sent to find is nowhere to be found anywhere in that cave, and then all of a sudden we hear Hunter and the Range Rangers find the item effortlessly almost an hour after we came back."

"Ugh! Those stupid little stick figures!" Aster cried. "Who do they think they are!?"

"Uhh, is something wrong?" Fang asked.

"The Range Rangers are back, and they're up to their old tricks again," Ricky said. "They tried stealing another mission of ours."

"Only this time they succeeded," Aster added. Ricky had told Aster all about the Range Rangers, which is how he knew they did not succeed the first time.

"This is complete BOLOGNA!" Tuumba roared. "They think just because they have the bodies shaped by today's mass media that they are entitled to steal missions from those they don't agree with!? When I get my claws on that Hunter... ARGH! He's going to pay massively for this!"

"...So... no Bronze rank?" Toasty asked.

"NO!" Ricky, Aster and Tuumba shouted.

"And you! Take that stupid outfit off!" Tuumba shouted at Doshin.

"Hey, woah, woah, there are no wardrobe rules Tuumba," Fang stated. "He can wear whatever he wants."

"Hmmmm, I'm angry, can you blame me for lashing out?" Tuumba asked.

"Tuumba, that's not an excuse," Ricky mentioned.

"SILENCE!" Tuumba roared.

"Told you I'd vouch for you," Fang whispered to Doshin.

Tuumba's anger knew no bounds, but his fury was not entirely unjust. The Range Rangers were back and they want nothing more or less than revenge for being locked up, But what do they plan to do to the Mightyfats? What ever their plan is, can they be stopped? Only time will tell what outcomes will ensue.

 **Next Episode**

 _The Range Rangers are out of prison and wish to face the Mightyfats again. Only this time, it's war. The Mightyfats face the Range Rangers in a challenge to see who can retrieve a rare Mega Stone before the other team can. Will the Mightyfats power prevail over the Range Ranger's speed and athletics, or will their slowness and large frames prove more of a hindrance than the Range Ranger's frail body and weak muscles. This battle decides whether the Mightyfats achieves bronze rank or not. Keep reading for the next chapter of Mightyfats:_ _ **The Quest For Bronze Rank: Hunter's Devious Challenge.**_


End file.
